


What Can Go Wrong in College?

by Kenny5506



Series: Will They Ever Be Happy? [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Angst with a Happy Ending, Collage, Drama, Family Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Schlatt is a manipulative bit-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenny5506/pseuds/Kenny5506
Summary: Collage AU.Karl was abandoned by his parents for being an artist and was adopted by Phil and brought into the Home-Life Orphanage with Wilbur, Techno, Tommy, Tubbo, and Sam.Sapnap is a top football player who has never disappointed anyone, and who thinks he can hide what he needs to in order to be the best he can be.Fundy, a younger sibling to Niki, got tangled in this mess of complicated feelings and gayness.In college though, emotions run deeper with betrayal, love, and hurt. Will they ever really be happy?(Aka I suck at summaries, and I wrote this at 2 AM)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dad Phil Watson - Relationship, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo & Sam | Awesamdude & Sapnap & Phil Watson, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Will They Ever Be Happy? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132769
Comments: 46
Kudos: 151





	1. The Beginnings

Karl stared up at the building, his anxiety rising. The building itself was beautiful, with columns in front made of stone and an intimidating structure, but what was promised inside. This was the college his sib- adoptive siblings were going to as well, right? He’ll be fine, right? 

As if on cue, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Sam, shooting him a concerned but warm look. Fundy and Wilbur were right behind them. The 4 had just dropped the younger members of the orphanage, Tommy, and Tubbo off at the high school right down the road.

“You okay? Dad said you could take today off, take it slow.” Wilbur said, looking at the short, hunched-over boy. Karl forced himself to take deep breaths, erasing the anxiety from his mind. He looked over at the people he had known for 2 weeks, that he already felt a close bond with, and forced a smile.  
“I’m fine guys! Promise.”

Wilbur gave him an uncertain look before looking at his map.  
“Okay Fundy you and Karl walk together until area D, then Fundy that’s your stop, and Karl you go up the stairs to area G. Sam, you’re with me.” Wilbur tucked the map back into his worn trench cut he was given from da- Phil and walked off with Sam, the two older continuing to talk. They met up with another boy who gently hugged Wilbur before walking with them.  
Fundy smiled at him and started walking, his long orange to white hair bobbing in its loose ponytail.

Karl nervously started after him, already dreading the day. He knew anything could go wrong in the marble walls.

——————————  
Fundy waved bye as he walked with some kid with salmon-red hair, a blue dress with a fish scale pattern on it, and ocean blue eyes they met in the hallway.

Karl watched them go with scared eyes, clutching his sketchbook tightly, anxiously looking over the hallways. Even though the room itself was big, he felt like the walls were closing in. 

He rushed to the nearest bathroom, feeling as though he would puke. He threw open the stall door and threw his stuff down, sinking on top of it. He was clutching his sketchbook like it was a lifeline, wishing he didn’t forget his earbuds, wishing he was home, wishing that he had Techno, wish-  
“Hey, Hey! You okay?” 

Sapnap’s POV:  
“Yo guys I need to go to the bathroom before class, catch y’all during lunch!” The raven-haired yelled at his friends Dream and George. They waved in response and went down to their areas, both off to Area E for coding and technological development respectfully.  
Sapnap sighed, pushing his headband back up and running his fingers through his messy bangs, and plopped his bookbag outside the bathroom, and went in. He immediately heard poorly concealed sniffling and ragged breathing. After looking around, his heart also broke.

There, a small boy was curled in a small ball clutching a book. Tears streamed down his face as he bit his hand to stifle the noise.

Sapnap immediately recognized that the young boy was having a panic attack from his younger sister who had them and crouched down to his level.  
“Hey, hey you okay?” 

The boy blankly stared at him before flinching and curling back into his ball. Sapnap noticed he had Spotify open, and ran outside, ignoring the weird looks of onlookers as they headed to their areas, the chatter filling the room like music in a band hall. He fetched his old headphones out of his bag before running back in. 

“Hola, ¿puedo ver tu teléfono?” He asked. The boy stared blankly back, tears still streaming down his face. Sapnap realized his mistake, and asked again “Hi, can I see your phone?”  
The boy looked down, which looked like it took a ton of effort before looking back up and tilting his head, unsure.

Sapnap very gently and slowly held out the headphones, nodding his head toward the boy's phone. The boy seemingly understood and with shaking hands handed his phone to Sap.  
Sap scrolled through the playlists, before putting on “Anxiety” and looking back at the boy, who was visually starting to relax. 

Sap could pick up a melody that sounded familiar to Cavetown before the boy opened his eyes and looked at him.

The boy was on the paler side, with flushed cheeks that had makeup running off, revealing freckles. He had beautiful caramel brown eyes and fluffy brown hair with faded purple ends, with a multi-colored hoodie.  
“Th-” The boy coughed, before looking back at Sap.  
“Thanks, I’m sorry.” The boy attempted to sputter out more apologies before Sap smiled kindly at him.

“Dude, it’s no problem. What were you expecting me to do, leave you?”  
He let out a laugh before sitting next to the intriguing boy.  
“I’m SapNap, but you can call me Sap, by the way, I’m a second year, 20 and majoring in computer science. What about you?”

The small boy looked back towards the small black book in his arms. “I’m Karl, first year, 19 and majoring in art.”  
Karl looked as though he was waiting for Sapnap to say something judgemental to him, or scorn him for some reason. He made a mental note before smiling widely at the boy.  
“That’s so cool!”  
Karl looked stunned for a second before ducking his head, but not before a hint of a smile traced his face. The two boys sat there for a bit, Karl’s tears subsiding and his breathing becoming less ragged, and Sapnap humming along to what he definitely recognized as Cavetown before a piercing bell screeched throughout the hallway.

“Shit!” Sapnap exclaimed, jumping to his feet. Karl looked at him, his mouth open. Sap held out a hand for him, which Karl took, before Sapnap explained, tugging Karl gently along.

“That was the warning bell, meaning we have 10 minutes to report to class or we are late.”  
Karl made a small “Oh” sound, before turning to Sapnap.  
“Um, what area do you have?” He said, looking down so his bangs covered his eyes. 

“Oh! I have Area F for a coding course, what about you?”

Karl looked up and gestured down the hall with his head. “I have Area G, animation course.”

Sap cursed under his breath before perking up.  
“What lunch/free period do you have?”  
“Um,” Karl checked his phone before looking back up.  
“Lunch 2B, or at 1:30.”

“Dude same!” Sap laughed before quickly writing down his number on a slip of paper and handing it to the boy. “Call me, and we can meet up!”

Sap, without waiting for a response, ran down the hallway, Karl standing dumbfounded in the hallway behind him. 

______________

Karl stared at the phone number in his hands, before bringing one hand up to fidget with his hoodie strings before realizing he still had that boy’s headphones (He thinks his name was Sapnap?) on his neck, hanging limply like a necklace. Before he could start mentally spiraling, he took off the headphones shoved them in his bookbag, and took off running to his art class.

When he arrived, only one seat was open, which he awkwardly took. It was next to a boy with a red and black hoodie pulled over a checkered shirt with white vans and black jeans.  
“Hi!” The boy said, gently moving his stuff over so Karl had room.  
“I’m Bad!”

The boy looked up at him and Karl had to suppress a gasp. One of his eyes was whited out with scars around it, while the other was a deep brown.  
Bad seemed to deflate before his eyes. “I have an eyepatch if you want!” He half-heartedly smiled before turning away.

“No, no! Sorry! It looks so cool! I was just a bit surprised.” Karl sat down next to the boy and placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder.  
“Seriously, I am sorry. I’m Karl by the way!’

Bad smiled and looked back at him.  
“Nice to meet you! I’m here because my boyfriend and I are wanting to make animated children show together on the side of our gaming channels!” He said, gently nudging his sketchbook over the table.  
His sketchbook was filled with animated characters that all looked alike in some way, as well as random post-it notes filled with information.

“I would totally watch it!” Karl said, handing the sketchbook back.  
“So what about you? Why are you in animation design?” Bad asked, rummaging through his bag.  
“Oh um, it was a required course to get in advanced graphic design,” Karl said, rubbing his neck self-consciously.

Bad smiled and began to say something just as the teacher walked in.  
“Hello, class!”

______________

“That class lasted forever,” Karl groaned as he packed up his work sketchbook. Bad laughed and started to say something before he was interrupted by a man in all blue barreling into Bad and picking him up bridal style. Bad was laughing and his face was red.

Karl looked on awkwardly before Bad was put down and leaned on the man, who upon closer inspection was darker skinned, with a diamond tattoo and earrings, blue eyes, and short fluffy hair.  
“Oh! Karl, this is my boyfriend Geppy!”  
“It’s Skeppy and nice to meet you Karl!”

Skeppy smiled at him before holding his hand out. Karl took it, smiling, before looking at the ground.  
“I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the cafe for lunch with me?” Skeppy asked, not making eye contact with Bad.  
“Oh, sure! Karl, do you mind?” Bad asked, looking at the smaller boy.  
“Oh! No, I actually have plans as well!” Karl said, looking back up.  
“Okay! See you tomorrow!”  
“Bye!” Karl smiled as the couple walked away, smiling and laughing.

Karl walked off towards the bathroom, holding his actual sketchbook and looking down at the sketch he was drawing of Bad and another of the boy who helped him earlier. He gently laid his stuff outside the bathroom, not hearing the small thud.

Karl was washing his hands as he heard people enter. They made a ring around Karl as he dried his hands.  
“Why hello.” One guy, who looked like the ringleader, said in a honey-sweet voice.  
“Are you the creep who drew this?”

Karl saw it in the mirror before he even turned around. He could feel his blood stop, his ribs closing over his heart and lungs like a cage.

It was the drawing of Sapnap, looking sideways. Karl was sorta proud of it, but now it only brought him shame.

“Lookie here kid,” The man spat out, taking a step forward.  
“Pandas is our friend. Not a fucking statue for you to draw.” The boy stood in front of Karl as Karl recoiled.

Before his eyes, the man started flipping through his sketchbook, frowning, and tutting.  
“You are such a creep, you know that right?”

The other guys behind him were snickering, minus one in the back with a dark blue zip-up, beanie, and dark brown hair covering downcast brown eyes. The guy in front noticed this and pulled him to the front.

“Now, why don’t you rip up these drawings? He deserves it for being a creep.”  
The boy stared down at his feet before taking the sketchbook and slowly tearing the pages and letting them fall in crumpled bits to the floor.

Karl was crying, and he tried to lunge forwards to grab his papers before all of them were destroyed, but someone tripped him and he landed on his ribs, a spike of pain shooting up his ribs. He tried to get up again but was kicked in the ribs by another person.

All he could see was his drawings making a pile on the floor like fresh snow. He curled into a ball, scared, as the laughing continued and the thoughts in his head screamed that he deserved it, he was a creep, he was-

“What the fuck is going on?”


	2. And So, It Begins...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Caelen for helping edit!!
> 
> TW for small panic attack, cursing, aftermath of bullying.
> 
> Also uh, good luck on next chapter. That’s all.

Sapnap anxiously looked at his phone, bouncing his knee up and down as he waited for a call.  
“Dude, ya got a boyfriend or something?” George asked, eating his sandwich.

“I mean, he did take a while in the bathroom,” Dream said, then laughed when he got hit in the arm by George.

Sapnap laughed along with them, but as the conversation continued and the clock ran ahead, he got more and more worried. He was only half aware of the conversation until he got tapped on the shoulder and looked up at the concerned faces of his friends.

“Sap, seriously, you okay?” Dream asked, concern leaching into his voice.  
“Yeah, I just- I gotta go to the bathroom.” 

Sap stood up and sped-walked away. He thought if he splashed cold water on his face, then he could calm down. That helped him with his panic attacks, so why not his general anxiety?

However, as he walked towards the bathroom he saw a sight that made his blood run cold. It was Karl’s backpack. Normally, he wouldn’t be freaking out as much but why would Karl have to go to the bathroom for now 20 minutes?

As he approached the bathroom, he heard laughing, tearing sounds and...crying? He immediately ran inside the bathroom, and saw a sight he wished he could forget, but it would haunt his memories forever.

There, he saw a boy tearing paper out of the black book that Karl was clutching tightly, while the other goons laughed and snickered around him, and Karl.

Karl was laying on the floor, unmoving and staring with blank eyes at the book and the boy ripping papers out of it. His hair was messed up and his eye where red with tears running down his face. His jacket was ripped up, and he was clutching his ribs.

“What the fuck is going on here?”  
Sapnap said, not yelling, but with quiet fury. 

The head goon, Jacobs, turned around and laughed. 

“Oh hey Pandas!” He smiled at him, not noticing how Sap grimaced at the nickname.  
“This creep,” He said, gesturing to Karl on the floor. “Decided to draw you like a goddamn statue.”

He laughed and showed the picture to Sap, and his breath was taken away. 

It was a pencil sketch, but it was so incredibly realistic, you could tell the concern radiating off him, and he had gotten every feature right. It was almost as though Karl stopped that moment in time to draw it.

“He’s such a creep right?” Jacob said and threw the drawing to the boy who was stagnant in the middle of the room. When the ball bounced off the small boy, Jacob laughed and grabbed him by the arm. 

“See you later Pandas!” Jacob called, still laughing and tugging the boy by the arm who was still staring with downcast eyes at the ground.

“Hold up.” Sapnap said, with barely contained fury in his voice.

“I would feel fucking honoured if someone drew me. I am so happy my friend,” He spat that word at Jacob, watching his face blanch as he realized he messed up. 

“Took the time to do that for me. Now, scram before this gets reported to the principal asshole.”

Jacob looked like he was about to say something, thought better of it and dragged the boy out of the bathroom, the rest of the goons following him.

Sap ran over to Karl, and saw the boy was unconscious. He sighed and gently took off the boys ripped-to-hell jacket and gently set it aside as if it was the most valuable thing he knew. He took off his own jacket which was fairly big in comparison to Karl’s and draped it gently around the small boy picking him up bridal style.

He walked outside, stopping to tuck the lightweight boy’s hoodie and what was left of the book in his book bag before taking that and walking back outside.

“Oh thank god! I got wor-” Dream’s eyes widened as he saw the bruised, unconscious boy in Sap’s arms.   
“What happened to him?” He asked frantically as he shot to his feet and came ove, taking the bookbag.  
“And who is he?” George asked, standing up but eyeing the boy as if he was a threat.

“His name is Karl, he’s a first year majoring in art. I met him in the bathroom before first and he was being beat up by Jacob and his goons.” Sap answered, still looking at the boy in his arms who was curled into the jacket and curled into Sapnap’s chest much like a child would be, most likely to be warm.

“I’m taking him back to mine and Bad’s dorm so he can rest, can you inform Mr. Jake that’s the reason?”  
Sap said, gently shifting Karl so he was facing his chest, away from the cold.

“Oh, you mean the teacher with like twelve kids? Yeah, sure. Though it is the first day so I am sure you’re fine.” Dream replied, handing the bookbag back to Sap.

“Just be careful okay? You don’t know him.” George said, burrowing into his hoodie. 

“Dude what do you think he’ll do, shove a knife up my ass? I’ll be fine, okay?” Sap said, accepting the bookbag before walking out of the main plaza and to his car, placing the small boy in the passenger seat where he curled up in a ball facing the window.

As they drove away toward the college dorm, Sap looked over at the small boy, and promised to himself he wouldn’t let him be hurt more than he was already, or he would commit a felony.

______________________

The rest of the day passed in a blur, with Karl remaining stubbornly unconscious. Sap tried to keep himself busy by completing assignments when he heard a small noise behind him. He turned around to see Karl gently stirring on the couch.

Sap smiled and turned around, tucking his assignments away.  
“Hey, are you doing okay?” He fetched an ice pack from the convenient mini fridge next to his desk and handed it to the boy on his couch, who gently took it and stared at it, before Sap sighed and gestured to his ribs. Karl took the hint and put it on his ribs, grimacing.

“What happened?” Sap asked, barely hiding his fury at seeing the petite boy flinch as he moved. 

Karl mumbled incoherently, which made Sapnap mad. Not at the fragile boy who sat there with his hands fiddling, but the boys who did it, who made him like a deer in headlights.

“Karl, fucking tell me.” Sap spat out, not even worrying about hiding his fury. He was clenching his fists into his pants, attempting not to fiddle with the chain bracelet he had.

Karl visibly recoiled, staring down. He was murmuring things incoherently again and tears glistening like the moon gently traced a path down his face. Sap stood up, slamming his hands on the table. All he could see was red, red at his friend for not telling him what happened and red at the goons who did it.

Karl visibly flinched away, burying himself in the couch cushions.

At that moment, Bad walked in, smiling and still laughing a bit. As soon as he saw the scene, he gasped- dropping his book bag with a thud, and running over.

“You muffin! What did you do?”

Sap huffed and crossed his arms. 

“Someone fucking-“  
“Language!”

“Someone hurt him and he wouldn’t say who. I swear when I see those fu-“

“Sap, there’s a reason he wouldn’t say it to you, muffinhead! Go outside, get some air. I’ll help Karl.”

Sap sighed, the guilt weighing in on him as he saw the small boy, even by Bad’s tiny height, being coached through breathing exercises. Before he left, he turned and quietly said,  
“music helps, he has a playlist on his phone.”

Bad smiled, acknowledging him as he gently moved, not letting go of Karl’s hand. Sap stepped out, feeling rather awkward and very guilty.

He checked his phone, realizing he had 20+ texts from his friends. Most of them are asking about the boy, while some were just screaming at each other.

Sap sighed and dialed Dream, knowing the lunch break ended at 2:30.

After three rings, Dream picked up- a random pop song playing in the background. Sap could only make out “..all I think about is..” before the music cut.

“Sap!” Dream practically yelled into the mic, making Sap flinch before turning the volume down.

“What the hell man, could have warned me before you fucking ear-blasted me!”

Dream laughed on the other side, clicking noises coming through as Dream was presumably typing on speaker. Again.

Trying to ignore the background noise, Sap rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb. 

“Where’s George?”   
“Oh, he went home a bit early to rest up. First day of college fucking sucks, Sap.”  
Sap sighed, falling back into familiar territory. 

“So how’s the new kid?” Dream’s voice rang through, closer this time.

“Oh, he panicked again. Bad’s helping him.” Sap said, hoping Dream wouldn’t detect the hint of guilt pricking at him, eating him from the inside out. It was almost like a fire that he couldn’t contain.

“Sap, whatever you are thinking, it’s not your fault he panicked, alright?” Dream said, sympathy weighing heavy on his words.

“Whatever, dumbass.” Sap mumbled, though Dream could tell the younger was grateful. The comfortable silence, only broken by Dreams clicks and Sap’s anxious fiddling with his chain, continued on for another 20 minutes before Bad’s voice came from inside the room.

“He’s okay now, Sap, he’s asking for you.” The sincerity showed- even through the door- as Sap opened it. Bad stepped out and smiled at him reassuringly before walking down the hall, presumably to Skeppy and George’s dorm.

Sap took a deep breath and went in. Karl looked up at him through his bangs, reminding Sap of the first time he met the boy. Even though it was this morning, it felt like a lifetime ago.

“Look, Karl, I am so fucking sorry. I just was so pissed at those fuckers and-“ Sap rambled, openly fidgeting with the chain on his wrist, until he felt gentle hands on his. 

He looked up into caramel eyes lightened by tears. Karl smiled calmly.  
“It’s okay, I should have told you. Friends?” 

Karl stuck out his hand and Sap took it, smiling.

“I would fucking love that, da Vinci.”

Karl’s laugh rang like a silver bell throughout the room as he doubled over.   
“Da Vinci?”  
“Yeah, cause you are the best artist I know.” 

Karl was left a bit speechless at that, leading Sap to join him in the doubled over pile.

“Hey, Karl!” A tenor voice smooth as honey rang through the apartment as a boy with half-shaved green hair, googles, a worn leather jacket over a black tank-top, black ripped jeans and knee high platforms came barreling in. Upon seeing Sap, he rightened himself- flashing a cocky smile.

“Hi! I’m Sam, he/him, and I’m 22. Karl’s my little brother!” 

“Adoptive,” Karl murmured from where he was standing, which made Sam frown and promptly walk over and headlock him playfully, rubbing his head. 

“Still my younger brother!”

Sap laughed at the outward display of brotherly affection between the two, before introducing himself to Sam.

“Anyways, Karl! Eret invited us to hang out tomorrow with her. They said it would be him, Fundy, Wilbur, me, you, and the chaos trio. Though you can invite Sapnap, if you want!”

Karl met his eyes, silently asking if he wanted to go. Sap smiled fondly, “sure! Though, who are the chaos trio?”

Sam smiled wickedly while Karl facepalmed. “Oh, you’ll see- you’ll see.” 

—————————-

Fundy waved goodbye to his friend he met in first and left to lunch, his hair bobbing behind him, smacking his back like a whip. Suddenly, he felt someone grab his arm. 

He whipped around, prepared to smack someone before he froze.

In front of him was a shorter, darker boy cowered, with a look akin to a deer in headlights in his eyes. He had brown eyes with a black and white beanie over blackish brown hair. The boy had a blue track jacket tied at the waist with a grey shirt tucked neatly into dark blue jeans and light blue heelys. 

Fundy could have sworn he saw a yellow tattoo on his back before he looked up, obviously timid but with a determined body structure.

“Um, there’s someone that wants to see you.”


	3. And So It Escalates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU TO MY EDITOR CAELEN-
> 
> I noticed I accidentally put the tag for Dream x George x BBH. That was entirely my bad, I have fixed it.
> 
> This is just fluff. TW for small injuries and mentions of what happened last chapter.
> 
> Also big brother Sam is POG.

Karl held onto Sam as he sped down the highway on his motorcycle. It was Sam‘s pride and joy, having built it himself, and Sam went as far as to call it his child (“You mean the orphan?” Wilbur joked between the members of the household) Unfortunately, the motorcycle went so fast, Karl couldn’t talk to Sam over the wind and the chunky helmets they both wore. It gave him plenty of time to think.

A part of him knew he should get a new sketchbook at some point, but another part of him kept drifting back to that strange boy he met. He was nothing like Karl would have thought, but yet something was intriguing about him.

Sure, he wasn’t the best at panic attacks but he had stood up for him in the bathroom, right? He helped him enough, right? He didn’t even say anything about the crappy sketches of him Karl was sure he saw.  
‘Oh god what if he did see, what if he-‘

The motorcycle took a turn away from college. Karl tapped Sam, and Sam gave a hand sign that either could of been “Fuck off” or “Wait”. Karl decided to take it as the second one and lay his head against Sam’s back, welcoming the warmth. 

Sam was never his biological brother, but he had always treated Karl like that ever since the accident he had with his parents a couple months ago that landed him in AngelWings Orphanage. Sam was one of the two sets of people who had biological brothers; Sam had a younger sibling in high school called Tommy, and Techno and Wilbur were twins. Karl had never actually seen much of Techno before he moved out to pursue his YouTube, he only came around on holidays and on rare occasions where he and Wilbur would go somewhere (more often than not), return tipsy, and crash at the orphanage- typically falling asleep with Techno’s hand in Wilbur’s hair, protectively holding his brother close. 

Karl thought back to his first day at the orphanage, where Wilbur found him on the doorstep- shaking after his parents rang the doorbell and ran, leaving him. He was taken to Phil, where he was given a cup of hot chocolate and a blanket before anything. Karl would always be incredibly thankful to that man.

————————

Sam’s motorcycle screeched to a halt, making Karl fortunate he placed his head on Sam’s back or it would have been smacked into his back.

Sam took off his helmet, shaking their hair out and letting it fall back in waves.  
“Why are we here?” Karl asked, also taking his helmet off, except he wasn’t as graceful as Sam. It involved a lot of pulling and his hair getting caught.

“Bro, you had 2 panic attacks in one day and got beat up in the school restroom. We are telling dad and you are staying here. No excuses.” Sam said in his no-nonsense big brother tone.

Karl sighed, knowing he couldn’t argue with Sam and walked towards the entrance.  
“Isn’t Phil working though?” Karl asked, staring at the busy lot.

“Yeah, he is. But he can take a break for his son.” Sam said, continuing to walk towards the entrance.

“Also, why don’t you call him dad?” Sam asked, looking back at him with those emerald green eyes. Karl, not wanting to meet his eyes instead stared at the small creeper face tattoo he had on his shoulder. 

“He’s not my dad?” Karl answered matter of factly.

“So? He’s sure better than that piece of shit you used to… oh.” Sam said, trailing off and stopping, placing his hands on Karl’s shoulders.

“Do you not call him dad cause you think he’ll do the same thing he did?”

Karl weakly nodded, unable to meet Sam’s eyes for the second time that day. Sam hugged him, bringing him close. 

“Trust me, you have a home here. I’m so glad to call you my brother, and Dad will never do that.”

“Do what?” A voice asked from behind them, causing Karl to whip around.

There, at the bottom of the stairs, stood the owner of AngelWings Orphanage, Phil. He was in his late 40’s, with pale blue eyes (Sam said his eyes were brighter before the accident where he lost his wife), a green button down, jeans, sturdy boots and a black tailcoat. 

“Karl, I think you and dad have some stuff to talk about. I got to get back to school, love you guys!” Sam said, grabbing the keys from his pocket and walking out.

Phil and Karl shot back a “Bye!” as Sam walked out, and when the door slammed, the hallway was full of silence. 

“Let’s go talk in the office, okay son?” Phil asked gently, taking off his tailcoat and placing it on the stairs, before calling out to someone called Puffy to cover the shift.

Karl followed him to the office, shutting the door quietly behind him. The office wasn’t much, just a bookshelf on one side, a window opposing that. In the middle of the room, there was a desk and two comfy chairs on one side with a professional work based chair on the other. The desk had a jar of candy and a tea maker on it, but other than that it was barren. Karl’s favorite part of the room was the photo board where Phil kept photos from all the kids who came there, but none of his wife. There were some, but no one knew what happened to them.

Phil sat and gestured to Karl to sit, before he noticed the bruises on his face and his lack of jacket.

“What happened?” Phil asked, standing up again and coming over to inspect the bruises.

“Guys at school. I’m fine d- Phil.” 

Phil sighed before telling him to sit down and he left, presumably to get cream for the bruises. A couple seconds later, a small boy walked in. He had a yellow turtleneck, jeans, converse and a red beanie. He looked to be about 4-5 and was clutching a small blue sheep stuffed animal.

“Hi little one, are you lost?” Karl asked, gently crouching down to face the boy.

The boy slowly nodded.  
“I-I’m Ghost!! This is Friend!”  
He held out the small blue sheep stuffed animal. Karl smiled at the boy, who was smiling now- beaming and lighting up the room.

“Hi, friend!” Karl waved playfully at the stuffed animal before the door creaked. Karl stood up to look at Phil, who looked at the scene, smiling. Ghost ran and hugged Phil’s pant leg, calling out “Dada!”

A woman ran in, her bangs rainbow and wearing a pirate costume. Karl shrugged it off, weird crap happened a lot here, especially when the little ones were involved.

“I’m sorry Phil! He got away, I told you to stay with your brother young man!” Puffy said, the last sentence directed at the boy, scooping him up and nuzzling his nose, carrying him out. Phil gestured for Karl to sit as he showed him the bruise cream.

Karl sighed and sat down, flinching as Phil applied the cream.

“What happened to make those boys attack you?” Phil said as he gently dabbed it on the bruises.

“Oh, I stared at them for too long.” It was a lie, Karl knew Phil knew it was, but he didn’t press. They stayed in a comfortable silence, only broken by Phil asking Karl to take his shirt off so he could make sure his ribs were not broken and so he could treat his bruises.

After about 10 minutes, Karl, still mentally exhausted, fell asleep, gently slumping forwards against his knees. Phil sighed affectionately and picked up the boy, carrying him to his room and ruffling his hair before walking out and closing the door.

—————————————

Karl woke up groggily to his phone ringing. He grabbed it and pressed accept, putting it on speaker and groaning.

“Hello?”

“Karl? Hey this is Sap!”

Karl bolted upright, checking the time. It was 6:17, or 2ish hours after school ended. 

“Hey!” Karl scrambled up and threw on a hoodie.

“Sorry for calling, I just didn’t see you at school? Where were you?” 

“Oh my brot- friend took me home.”

“The one with the green half-shave?” 

“Yeah, his name is Sam.”

“Oh yeah! I just wanted to know when and where we were meeting up tomorrow?”

“Oh! Sam’s home, let me go check.”

Karl walked down the steps, making sure the phone was on mute. The orphanage, home to more than 15 children and 5 adults, was bursting with activity after school hours. The youngsters running around, playing, the middle and high schoolers working on homework with the college students, and the adults making sure no one was being an idiot (well, more than usual).

Karl saw Tommy and Tubbo arguing in the living room while Ghost and another small boy who had a blue turtleneck and a ram stuffed animal were coloring. Wilbur was watching from a chair with his computer, and Fundy was in the chair next to him with a textbook sprawled next to him and a piece of paper balanced on another textbook. Sam was leaning over the counter, conversing with the girl he saw earlier with Ghost, except she had jeans, a rainbow shirt, black hoodie, vans and a bandanna tied around her poofy hair.

Karl waved at the people in the living room and walked over to Sam. Sam smiled at him warmly.  
“Hey Karl! This is my friend Puffy, she’s a helper here on weekdays.” 

Puffy stuck out her hand. “Hi! I’m Puffy, as Sam said, and I am 24! I work with the younger kids here, as seen by Ghost.”

“Hi!” Karl took her hand. “I’m Karl. I’m 19- I go to college and live here. Anyways, Sam, my friend you invited today to hang out with us tomorrow wants to know when and where to meet up.”

“Oh!” Sam snapped his fingers. “After school in the courtyard with the willow tree.”

“Thanks!” Karl nodded and walked to a quiet area, relaying the information back to Sap. Sap laughed as he heard the chaos in the background.  
“You have quite a large family!”  
Karl remembered he never told Sap he lived in the orphanage, and in a split section decided not to, for now at least.

“Oh! Our cousins and grandparents are visiting us,” Sam gave him a weird look, mouthing “cousins?”. Karl shook his head, mouthing back “Later.”

“Well,I gotta go, I need to help with dinner.”

“Bye Da Vinci!”

Karl smirked at the nickname before he hung up, turning to the chaos unfolding in the living room. Tommy and Tubbo were pillow fighting the children, while Wilbur was getting hit but laughing and Fundy was fighting on his own team. Puffy ran over to join Fundy, laughing.

He turned to Sam who was recording the thing. “Let’s go make dinner, ok? I think we have lasagna in the freezer.”

———————-  
Karl flopped down on the couch, groaning. 

Dinner turned into a food fight, which Phil was NOT happy about. They all had to clean up as a punishment.

He heard someone chuckle and ruffle his hair and someone else sit by his feet. He looked up to see Wilbur standing there, and Fundy by his feet.

“So your new friend is coming with us tomorrow? Does he know to bring earplugs? Also, don’t worry- we got a taser.”

Karl gaped at him before Wilbur laughed out loud. “Kidding, kidding. We wouldn’t TASE the little shits, damn dude.” 

Karl laughed with them, before Tommy burst in with a nerf gun. “GET VLOG GUNNED BITCH!” He yelled before firing and running out. Fundy chased after him, his hip-length hair loose and flying around. 

Karl affectonaly laughed at his almost brothers before he yawned and checked the time, 10:32 PM.

Wilbur saw him and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, disposing him on his bed.

“Night asshole.” Wilbur said in a brotherly tone before shutting the door. Karl smiled softly and fell on his bed face-first, out like a light. He hoped this could remain forever.

———————-  
Fundy’s feet clicked down the hallway, in an area that seemed eerie as everyone in that hallway was elsewhere.

Well, everyone minus the mystery person. 

Quackity, as if he could sense his hesitant nature, turned around and attempted to smile.  
“Hey, he’s not bad in the slightest. He looks a lot scarier than he is.”

Fundy smiled in acknowledgment, and Quackity turned back around. Fundy could see yellow feathers on his back, made of ink, gently overlapping into an intricate wing pattern.

“So, why that tattoo?” Fundy asked, attempting to make conversation with the smaller boy who he found intriguing.

“Oh, um, I got it so one day I could fly out of here.” Quackity said, his voice full of emotion as his shoulders hunched up again, eyes on the ground. He was fidgeting with a chain on his wrist.

“Fly away from what?” Fundy asked, suddenly worried for the boy.

“Oh, we are here!” Quackity stopped in front of a door labeled ’I-11. Business’

The door was simple enough, a plain oak door, but the feeling Fundy got was enough to make goosebumps appear on his arms.

“He doesn’t want me in...good luck.” Quackity said before walking away, still fidgeting with the chain around his wrist like it was keeping him safe and grounded like if he stopped he would not be able to control himself. 

Fundy took a deep breath and opened the door to a gruff voice saying “Finally. I’m Schlatt. We have much to talk about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, it’s come to my attention that someone wanted to make fan art? If you do (or jut want to chat) my Twitter is:  
> https://twitter.com/kenny5506
> 
> Or Kenny5506
> 
> Tag me if you make anything, I would love to see it! And feel free to DM me if you just wanna chat (:


	4. Help, Oh Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY THIS GETS BAD, I WILL LEAVE RECAP AT END.
> 
> Again, thanks to my amazing editor Caelen and my discord family for helping me stay motivated and reminding me to self-care.
> 
> TW: CAR ACCIDENT, MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, CUSSING

Karl woke up, groggily rubbing his face with his hand, and clicking off the alarm blaring next to his face. He got up, knowing it was his turn to wake up the children who had to go to high school.

He got up, changing into an oversized purple hoodie, jeans, and combat boots. He made sure he had everything before throwing his bag over his shoulder and heading out. 

He knocked on Tommy and Tubbo’s door, knowing the boys probably shared a room as they did when Tubbo visited the orphanage when he needed to get away.

“Heya guys! Come on, school.” Karl called out, cracking open the door.

Tubbo groggily raised his head and nodded, sitting up, which knocked the bee plushie from his bed.

Tommy gave him a thumbs up, or at least Karl hoped that was what it was- he didn’t see it clearly before he was out the door.

Puffy was in the kitchen, flipping pancakes. She smiled and nodded in greeting, handing him a plate of pancakes. 

“Karl!” A childish voice called. Karl turned to see Ghost sitting at the table already with eggs and pancakes, next to another darker boy who had almost black eyes with hints of copper, a blue oversized hoodie, black sleep pants, and a ram stuffed animal. Karl made his way over, smiling.

“This is my brother-“

“Please call me Glatt!” The young boy said, then proceeded to laugh like it was some joke. Karl shot a quick glance towards Puffy and Puffy shrugged.

There was suddenly screaming and laughing in the hallway; Karl looked to see Wilbur carrying Fundy like a stack of potatoes.

Fundy was in an oversized black hoodie (perhaps one of Wilbur’s) with an orange shirt, black ripped jeans and Doc Martens with his hair in a braid down his back. Wilbur was dressed more or less similarly, with a grey hoodie, jeans and vans.

“Morning Karl!” Wilbur said, acting like he didn’t have a child thrown over his shoulder. Puffy smiled mischievously before turning to the 2 small children, cocking her head. Karl just had enough time to move before Wilbur was tackled by the children, smiling and laughing.

As the chaos played out, Puffy came over and leaned her elbow on Karl’s head.

“I love this idiotic family.” She said with a smile, getting back to the pancakes.

Karl shot a photo, catching the time. 7:54. He had a good 15 minutes before he needed to leave, so he went back up to make sure Tubbo and Tommy were up.

He peeked in to see both dressed, hitting each other with pillows. Karl laughed, calling out.

“Guys come on, Puffy made pancakes!”

Both ran out of the room, still yelling. Karl knocked on Sam’s door to receive a groan. He opened it to see Phil sitting next to Sam, cuddling a pillow.

Phil smiled, and said “Oh hey Karl! Sam is sick today, can you tell Wilbur, Fundy, Tommy and Tubbo that they will not be there?”

“Of course! Hope he feels better.” Karl shot a smile before walking downstairs to see- 

_ Oh shit. _

Wilbur’s shirt was covered in pancake batter from the two children, Puffy was scolding them, Fundy was holding an ice packet to his head, and Tommy and Tubbo were in the living room. 

“I’ll go change, thanks to those fu- punks.” Wilbur said, catching himself. 

“Oh! Sam’s sick, can’t make it today.” Karl said, going to go help Puffy clean up.

“I’ll tell the children when I take em.” Wilbur said, saluting and walking up.

Karl checked the time and swore under his breath. 

Puffy caught the time, dried her hands and grabbed car keys. “Come on, I’ll drive.”

“Really? Thanks!” Karl said, grabbing his book bag and going to leave, but not before Ghost hugged his pant leg. 

“Bye-bye!” 

Karl smiled, hugging the kid awkwardly before going with Puffy. Fundy was waiting with her, avoiding eye contact with Karl and shifting awkwardly side-to-side.

“Let’s go!” Puffy said, holding the door open.

—————

Sap was waiting outside the collage, bouncing on his feet, ignoring Dreams constant teasing and George’s sighs.

He saw out of the corner of his eye a purple hoodie flash. He whipped his head around to see the artist from yesterday getting out of the car with another boy? Girl? Other? Hard to tell from where he stood.

He ran towards Karl, ignoring the whooping and the disappointed mom sigh from the others. 

“Hey! Are you doing okay?” 

Sap asked, scanning the boy for any injuries.

“Hey! Yeah, thanks to my dad, and you! Sorry I never got a chance to thank you yesterday by the way.” Karl smiled, and neither of them noticed the orange boy shrinking off to a man in a business suit and a boy with a blue track suit jacket.

Sap heard footsteps behind him, turning around to see his friends caught up to him. 

“Oh! Karl, this is Dream and George,” He said, pointing to each respectfully.

“Hey! I’m Karl!” Karl replied back, fiddling with the strings on his hoodie.

Dream did look imposing, with his emerald green eyes, dark green flannel, shoulder-length golden hair and that face mask he always wore. George less so with a button down under an oversized blue sweatshirt so the flaps of the button neck peeked out, and of course he was tiny.

“Hey!”

“Hi!”

His two friends said at the same time. Then, Bad walked up to the small group, his boyfriend standing behind him.

“Hey Bad, Skeppy!” Karl smiled at them, waving. 

“Oh you know Bad?” Sap asked, surprised.

“You muffinhead I told you I knew him? We are roommates, Me and Sap. George rooms with Skeppy and Dream rooms with…?” Bad cut off on his explanation to Karl, turning towards Dream.

“Oh I just bunk with this shy quiet kid. He doesn’t talk much, does have a really cool tattoo though.” 

“Oh! Like feathers? On his back?” Bad asked.

“Yeah, I think so?” Dream answered, looking at him weird.

“He’s in the Yearbook Committee, actually one of our best photographers! His name is Quackity Alex, 1st year. He is always hanging out with someone though, I can’t remember his name, I’m sorry!”

“Oh! Cool, he’s very shy, and seems to always be with that guy?” Dream said, head gesturing to the three standing over near the pole, and then checking his watch. “We should probably head to class.”

As the group made their way inside the building, Karl realized one thing; he wasn’t afraid of what lay inside the marble walls anymore. Not with these new friends, and his family, beside him.

————

The final bell rang, making Karl jump. Everyone was loud and clambering up, getting their things together. Karl quickly shoved his headphones, textbook and papers in his bag, practically booking it down the quiet hallway.

He should have seen someone put their foot out, as he tripped and face planted in the middle of the hallway. 

“Whoops! Sorry!” A girl said, laughing. He looked up to see her and the main guy that was with him yesterday in the bathroom standing there, practically attached.

He could tell nothing was broken, just some scrapes, but his face burned beet red as he ran away towards the courtyard in the left side of campus to the Willow tree, or as the students called it, the music tree. A musical only music festival was put on every year in this courtyard; Wilbur went one year and came back drunk, so Phil banned everyone from going from then on.

As he came closer, he saw Wilbur and Fundy standing there.

“Hey!” Wilbur called in a lighthearted tone, waving Karl over. 

Fundy simply waved, still avoiding eye contact. Karl frowned, making a note to talk to him later before he saw Sap running from the other side of the courtyard, or the Eastern Entrance.

Karl waved him over, smiling as he ran, coming over and panting.

“I ran...all the way here...from damn Hall K…” He managed between pants, causing Karl to crack up.

“Oh! Sap, this is Fundy and Wilbur!”

“One...sec” Sap said, dramatically falling over. “Gonna...die” 

“Oh no, we have too many fun things planned you honk.” Karl said, pulling him up.

Wilbur was laughing in the background, Fundy trying to hold in laughter.

“Come on you fuckers, we need to go get the chaos trio.” Wilbur said, walking away, Fundy following.

———-

“About time, bitch!” Tommy said, pushing Wilbur as he tried to put him in a headlock. Tubbo waved, adjusting his cross shoulder strap.

With them was a boy Karl had never seen. He had black and white dyed hair with one brown eye and one greenish eye. He was darker skinned, but had splotches of pale pink scattered across his face like paint.

“Oh!” Tubbo said, walking over.

“Fundy, Karl, other guy, meet Ranboo!”

Ranboo let out a wave before digging in his bag. Tommy stopped harassing Wilbur and gently grabbed his wrists.

“You don’t have to do that, ok?”

Karl sent a questioning glance to Tubbo, who shook his head.

Sap broke the awkward silence. “So what are we doing?”

“I reckoned we could go get a drink at the gas station,” Wil pointed to a building across the street. “Then head to the mall, for just being chaotic dumbasses and also so Karl can get a new sketchbook at that art shop.”

Karl tried to hide his smile as the group began walking across the street, Tommy yelling something about raiding the sweet shop they had at the mall. When at the gas station, Sap bought a lighter for some reason, Tommy and Tubbo a shit-ton of unhealthy food he would have to tell Phil about later, and Wilbur, he and Fundy got slushies. Wilbur got a blue raspberry, Karl a monster one and Fundy a Fanta one.

Tommy and Tubbo walked out of the shop, chatting, not paying attention to the street. A car ran the bend, almost hitting the two boys. It would have if not for….

**_No…_ **

Wilbur leaped in front of the two boys, shoving them out of the way as the car slammed into his back. Sap grabbed Karl and held him to his chest, murmuring reassurances as Karl’s breathing sped up. Fundy was next to them, holding the two boys who were tight at his side, eyes blown like owls.

Ranboo stood there motionless, his eyes glazed, staring into some point before he screamed and fell. Karl pushed Sap off him, cocking his eyes, which Sap immediately understood and ran over to the screaming teen, eyes still fixed on a point only he could see, sobs wracking his small frame and tears pouring down his face like a waterfall. Sap gathered Tommy and Tubbo, both of which had tears on their faces, into his arms, backing away and blocking their view. Karl was surprised he could still move, everything felt like it was underwater and in slow motion. His limbs felt sluggish and cold, and he couldn’t feel anything, yet he knew he had to make it to his brother. 

Fundy was calling 911 in the background. Karl ran over to Wilbur, who had blood trickling out the corner of his mouth. He was still breathing, but Karl knew he would never ever forget the way his body soared through the air like a feather in the wind, the blue slushee almost like blood.

But, before his eyes, Wilbur weakly looked up, grabbed Karl in a hug, whispered “love” and “brother” in his ear before he went limp, hand smacking against his side as it fell, and his breathing stopped.

———-

“It’s done now...the oldest is dead…” His voice quaked as he looked down at the phone, regret ringing deep in his brown eyes.

“That will give the vixen a warning, now wouldn’t it.” A smooth voice purred from the end of the phone.

“Good job Alex.”


	5. After the Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loss runs rampant in the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for hospital setting, shock and PTSD symptoms, survivours guilt, sorta suicidal thoughts and VERY manipulative Schatt. 
> 
> Yeah uh, my editor isn't editing this chapter so sorry about any mistakes! I also wrote this half-drunk on sleep meds at midnight, thank god for Grammarly. 
> 
> Also, y'all thought this fic was going to be wholesome? I have some news-

**3rd Person POV:**

Wilbur was proclaimed dead when the paramedics came on the scene. Ranboo was taken away by some lady, and Fundy was gone somewhere. 

Karl stared at the wet patch he knew should be blood but was blue slushy. It was sloshed against Wilbur's sweater like blood though, as they wheeled him away under a white sheet. He couldn't even function, staring at that one spot like a ghost of his older brother was going to rise. Tommy was murmuring about how to break this to Phil when Karl felt a hand on his shoulder. When he didn't react, he heard someone call out to someone else above him, but he couldn't make much sense. He was then picked up and placed on a gurney, where he realized he puked on the sidewalk, he was having a panic attack, screaming and felt cool as sweat poured down his face, mixing with tears. He felt a small prick on his arm before his vision went black. 

___________________________

**Phil's POV:**

Phil was sat in his office, keeping an eye on the camera he placed in Sam's room when his phone went off.

He checked the number, expecting it to be Techno, as he was coming back to surprise Wilbur or Puffy from the younger units, but instead it was the Landfield Hospital.

He cleared his throat and answered, his hands clenched. Last time they called, Kirsten had died in her sleep from blood loss.

"Hello?" Phil spoke cautiously into the phone.

" _Hello, is this Philza McCraft?"_

"Yes, hello/ What do I owe a call from the hospital?"

Phil heard a deep breath and was flashed back to when he was called the first time. A sigh, then the bad news "Your wife has died from blood loss in her sleep, I am so sorry." He had hung up the phone, and screamed, ripping the photos from the wall and stuffing them in a box, and throwing the frame at the wall before he crumpled to the floor sobbing. He was flashed back to the present by a voice saying,

" _Are you there Mr McCraft?"_

Phil took a deep breath before nodding, then realizing and saying "Yes."

"I am very sorry. Your son, Wilbur, has died in a crash. Karl is here under sedatives as he is in extreme shock. We have the two younger ones in the waiting room, and someone who says to be Karl's friend."

Phil sat frozen before sobs escaped from his mouth. 

He could hear the person trying to console him from the other side, saw Puffy crack open the door and run over, asking what was wrong. He mutely hung up, gave Puffy the keys, a sign she was in charge.

He then sprinted out of the door to the car.

_______________________________

**Tommy's POV:**

"Where did Ran go?" Tubbo asked, as a nurse handed him water and dabbed solution on his face.

Tommy barely heard those words, it felt like his head was stuffed with cotton. A whirlwind of guilt and anxiety, sadness and scared, all flying around. Thoughts of "I should have died" or "I should have been more careful," and the most prevalent "It is your fault."

He didn't even notice until Tubbo hugged him, whispering reassurances as he heaved with sobs, his breaths coming out ragged. He cried into his best friends shirt, terrified of what his dad would say about the death of his son. 

He heard someone ask Tubbo something, though he couldn't make it out. He was shifted to face a raven-haired with brown, almost orange eyes. 

The boy snapped his fingers, getting Tommy to pay attention before he held out three things; an unwrapped mint, a pencil and a pad of paper.

He looked blankly up at the boy, who placed them gently in Tommy's hands, gesturing to the mint and pointing to his mouth. Tommy got the message and stuck the mint in his mouth, the sharp, almost spicy taste grounding him. He slumped back against Tubbo, who ran his hands up and down Tommy's arms. Tommy drifted off, not aware that his father ran in, only aware that the raven-haired placed a jacket like a blanket on him and Tubbo was carding through his hair, unshed tears shining through his eyes.

**3rd Person POV:**

"Where is my son?" Phil came in, nearly screaming. He saw Tommy laying on Tubbo asleep with a jacket over him, Tubbo fighting back tears. A noir haired boy was sitting there also, anxiously looking at the room on the right.

"Mr McCraft, come in, we brought him in an hour ago. He was proclaimed dead after all attempts to save him. I am so sorry sir. The other is still being evaluated to see if he is mentally unstable"

"Can I see him, please!?" Phil nearly shouted, trying there and now not to crumple to the ground. 

The nurse nodded, gesturing for him to follow. "The body and your other son are in the same room, please do not panic seeing your son bound, he was trying to claw the staff."

Phil nodded, tears streaming down his face as the nurse opened the door. He gasped, seeing one of his sons pale as the sheets that surrounded him, his hair messy and beanie and turtleneck folded next to him. He simply looked asleep, like any minute he would sit up and say "Are you fuckers crying over me?" and everyone would laugh. 

He looked over at his other son, who had a mask on. His eyes were half-open like he was in a doze. His body was limp and he was wearing a hospital gown. He had a blanket up to his collarbones, but Phil could bet his arms were connected to the table. He walked over and gently pressed a kiss to his son's head, carding a hand through his hair. He walked over to his other son, and the tears started flowing. He collapsed to the floor, holding Wilbur's hand in his own.

Just then, his phone rang. It was Techno. Phil accepted and put it on speaker, not wanting to let go of his son's hand.

"Phil? Where are ya man it's cold and you said you were making potato soup."

"Techno...Wil's dead son. I am at Landfield Hosptial." The phone immediately went dark, Techno having hung up. Phil stayed there, clutching his son's hand and letting the tears fall. 

__________________________

About 15 minutes later, Techno came running in. The man looked scared, almost denying, pleading, but when they landed on Wilbur and Phil he sobbed. He walked over. noticing Karl.

A nurse came in and quietly knocked. "I'm sorry sirs, only one is allowed in at a time." She walked towards Karl slowly, sitting and murmuring to the boy who was looking more coherent.

Phil stood up ignoring the cramps and stiffness in his legs, looking at Techno's pain-filled eyes. He hugged his son, taking a second to comfort the other as much as himself, before walking back out. Soon, the nurse joined Phil in the waiting room.

"Hey Wil," Techno tried to laugh but it came out like a broken sob.

"I am going to miss you so much, I love you so much, little brother." He waited for Wil to remark before it set in. He would never hear it again. He would never see Wilb's laugh or smile that seemed to light up an entire room, hear him singing to calm a child down from a nightmare. 

"Do you remember that old song mom sang? Whenever one of us where upset?" Techno took a deep breath and began.

"There once was a war

That shook the core

A tale of betrayal and loss

A tale that had to end, 

With victory

No matter the cost.

So what I am saying, my dear children,

Please take this from me,

You will fight battles someday

And they will be hard, I say.

Just call me and I will come.

Just call me from the fog.

I will never let you go,

the children who I love."

Techno was sobbing at the last verse, the memories of him, Wilbur, Sam, pregnant Kirsten and Phil drinking hot chocolate and laughing under starry nights, Kirsten singing that to the open air. Her singing it to Tommy when he was crying as a baby, and her singing it to Techno and Wil when they had flashbacks of their old homes, even as teenagers.

Knowing he would never again know that happy warmth caused him to sob. The room felt too tight and he ran out, past Phil, past the nurses, and kept running. Where? He did not know. 

__________________________

After the pink-haired man flew out, Sap realized it was his turn. He got up and walked over, opening the door. He pulled up a chair next to Karl and gently smiled.

"You doing okay?" Karl nodded, unable to talk yet from the tranquillizer. 

"Karl, I am so so sorry, you nor your family do not deserve this, I am so sorry. I'm here for you and anyone, okay? Including your little brothers out there, including Phil, hell including all members of your family. I love you man and I will do anything to help."

Karl smiled at the words before a nurse came and smiled apologetically. 

"I am sorry dear, can you leave for a bit? I just need to record vitals and make sure he is doing okay before we take him off the sedation."

Sap nodded, walking out. "Til next time Da Vinci."

___________________________

**Ranboo's POV:**

Ranboo was living between two worlds. The first, he was walking with his therapist and she was trying to talk to him. The second, he saw a rainy night where his mom, dad, and younger sister Alyssa died, so many lights, so much pain, nurses, the smell of anaesthetic, leaving him and Niki alone in the world.

He realized they were in a public cafe as Velvet, a red-headed senior in college who was helping with his therapy, placed an ice-cube in his hand.

"It's okay Ran, you are here, you are safe." The boy in a cake hoodie kept repeating, making Ranboo's hand close against an ice cube. Ranboo shakily nodded, reaching for his bag before Velvet stopped him. 

"What did we say about that? You do not need it, ok?" The older boy said gently but firmly. Ranboo looked down, as Velvet sighed and stood up, hugging the boy. 

"Why don't we order some food, then later we can call Tommy and Tubbo to check on everyone, okay?"

Ranboo nodded, then added, "As long as your boyfriend doesn't come over and y'all start making gogo eyes at each other."

Velvet laughed and said, "It's a deal."

__________________________________

**Fundy's POV:**

Fundy walked down to the meeting place he typically met his _friend._ A sense of unease filled him as he met those eyes in the alleyway. The man stepped into the light, taking a swig of the flask around his waist. He was wearing a business suit with those types of shoes, and he had rectangle pupils Quackity told him wherefrom brain trauma. 

"Well, the vixen comes scampering back." Schlatt purred, focusing those amber eyes on Fundy. 

"And why do we have a pup clamouring to us?"

Fundy thickly swallowed before saying. "You KILLED my brother."

Schlatt tutted, Quackity flinching. 

"You didn't listen to me, little vulpine. I simply told Alex here what to do."

Fundy stared at the man behind Schlatt, shrinking away from his glaze. 

"I will murder you, I swear-"

"Oh now, now _zorro._ I am sure you would not want anything to happen to others, like these two?"

Schlatt held up to pictures, and Fundy gasped. It was Ghost and Glatt from the orphanage, peacefully colouring.

"So what do you say vixen? Join us and save them, or go against us and have more blood on your hands? And not just blood. You are friends with Niki correct? Well, I can shut down her bakery, leaving her and Ranboo stranded. What do you say? I do not have all night..."


	6. Everybody Screaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh hi! I finally can write and be confident without an editor so WHOOP! 
> 
> Okay but does Grammerly count as an editor cause uh-
> 
> ANYWAYS-  
> Tensions rise, and someone is found in a difficult situation
> 
> Also people who Stan the brotherly relationship between Techno and Tommy? Look I’m sorry-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW FOR:
> 
> Past child abuse, self blaming, Techno being mad, manipulation, suicidal thoughts, PTSD flashbacks are mentioned.
> 
> Recap at the end.

**Tommy’s POV:**

Everyone was at the orphanage, minus Ranboo and Fundy, having been given a week off of school to deal with loss. It didn’t matter though, as it very well could have been everyone was on a different planet.

Sam, upon hearing the news, took it upon himself (with help from Puffy) to make sure everyone was mentally okay, denying himself time to grieve. No matter how much the shorter would try to console him, they kept shaking it off and denying it. Meanwhile, Phil spent all of his time in his office, and if you walked in you would more often than not see him staring down at a photograph which he quickly hid and no one saw. He became emotionally distant after the accident, zoning out a lot and hiding away.

Techno locked himself in the guest bedroom, refusing to come out and snapping at anyone who tried to get him out. Tommy could hear him crying through the walls late at night, knowing the loss affected him the hardest; Wilbur was his biological brother after all. He wished he could do something, he looked up to Techno, but he knew there was nothing.

Tubbo was trying to help Sam, but after zoning out one too many times was tasked with keeping Ghost, Glatt and the other children happy. They didn’t know what had happened, and Tubbo told them Wilbur was going on a trip, a long trip! Tubbo also woke up screaming, which led to him and Sam sharing a room so Sam could console the young boy; for some reason they were the only ones who could.

Fundy. Tommy had not seen that fox since the accident, and continually wondered where he ran off to. He was sure he was fine, probably just a way of coping. Ranboo was probably with his therapist, most likely having flashbacks from his past experiences, and Jared, Wilbur’s ‘boyfriend’ (they didn’t make it official but everyone knew) hadn’t received the news. And the raven-haired male that Karl invited went home upon hearing Karl wasn’t coming back yet, and he didn’t really know anyone else.

His older brother disrupted his thoughts with a tap on the shoulder, gently smiling as he held a small tray with cups on it.

“You okay? I know you and Wilbur were particularly close.” He said, handing him a warm drink. 

“Oh, yeah.” Tommy took the cup, holding it gently. It smelt like chamomile, but Tommy just stared at it blankly, seeing his reflection in the brown liquid.

“Need some time?” Sam asked quietly. Tommy mutely nodded, murmuring a quick apology and shoving the cup back to Sam before running upstairs and falling on Wilbur’s bed, feeling tears form and slide down his face. He felt something soft and dragged it towards him, realizing it was Wilbur’s turtleneck. He put it on and curled up, clutching the pillow and letting his tears fall.

  
  


————————

**Techno’s POV:**

Techno lay there, staring at the blank wall, tears slowly dripping down his face and catching on his pink hair that lay around his head like a halo.

_ “Step towards us again old man, I fucking dare you.” Techno said, standing in front of his younger, beaten up brother. _

_ The man put his hands up, and slowly sank to his knees, despite the pouring rain. _

_ “I am not going to hurt you children. My name is Philza, and I run an orphanage just down that street. You would be safe there, I promise.” _

_ The man held out a hand and Techno glanced at Wil, beaten up and shaking, curled into a ball. They couldn’t keep going like this. Techno stuck out his hand and allowed himself to go under the black umbrella, with Phil holding Wil. _

Techno couldn’t help the sobs from wracking his body, his hand clamped over his mouth to cover it.

_ Techno and Wil growing up were quite inseparable, with Wil almost always clinging to Techno.  _

_ One day, when the twins were 15, they went to the store to pick out a cake. That was one of the best memories they had, just him, Wil and Phil together, laughing and chatting. _

Techno buried his face in his hoodie, realizing it was Wilbur’s.

_ Wilbur wore a hoodie quite often around the house that Techno teased him about. It was one of Phil’s that Wilbur really liked, so he wore it even though it hung to his knees and looked more like a dress. Techno had so many pictures of him in that hoodie. _

Techno tried to open the book in which he put all his memories of his brother and growing up, but couldn’t bring himself to. It sat there, mocking him.

_ “Hey Phil I’m outside?” Techno had called Phil only to hear crying. He ran to the hospital, imagining the slam of the car against Wilbur’s slim body, the last words he could have said if Techno was there for him. If only he was there. The last words he did say were unknown. He did it to save the two boys, his two adoptive younger brothers. The two kids Techno didn’t even know that well besides movies. _

Techno fell into an uneasy sleep, clutching the book to his chest, his sleeve dampened by tears.

—————

Techno was woken up by a knock on his door. Sam peeked his head in,

“Sorry Techno, but we have to go back into a routine for the kids. They are getting stressed.”

Techno nodded before getting up and brushing his hair, pulling it back into a messy bun.

He went downstairs and was met with a sight.

Tubbo was smiling and laughing with the children Sam mentioned, one so akin to child Wilbur it took his breath away.

Fundy, the little vixen, finally came back and was curled on the couch doing schoolwork.

Sam and Puffy were making dinner, and Phil? Phil was there? 

Phil was sitting on the couch, staring at the young boy that Techno thought looked like Wilbur, who was currently playing with a blue sheep stuffed animal.

‘They shouldn’t be like this, Wilbur just died.’ He thought angrily, clutching his fist angrily before taking a deep breath, putting on his indifferent face and watching in, plopping on the couch next to Fundy and crossing his legs.

What he couldn’t stand was when a boy that he didn’t know all that well came down with Wilbur’s turtleneck on.

“Why are you wearing that?” Techno asked, launching to his feet angrily.

The boy looked wide-eyed at him before mumbling “He was my brother.”

“No, he was mine.” Techno said, to worked up to see the tears welling in the boys eyes or the pale trails marking where they already did.

“Wilbur was my brother, he cared for me more than anyone ever did.” The boy argued, stepping forwards.

Tubbo came over, a child clung to his leg. “Now Tommy, Tech-“

“Oh so you’re Tommy? The one he died for?” Techno shot, his hair falling out and fluttering around his face, draping like spider legs in the back.

Tommy visibly blanched at that, before slipping on a mask of cool indifference and shooting back, “He died to save me and Tubbo, I wish I could take it back.”

“And I wish you died instead of him!” Techno yelled, so close to hitting the boy. Until he realized what he said, and the fact that the whole room was quiet and looking at him.

A woman with rainbow bangs came over and led the children out of the room. Fundy slunk out sometime, Phil left as well, and Tubbo staring shocked, with Sam trying to diffuse the situation.

“Yeah. Yeah you know what? I wish, Techno. Then, everyone would be fucking happier cause it’s Wilbur and not Tommy. Someone actually fucking worth it.” 

Tommy said, tears streaming down his face before he threw down the turtleneck and ran out the door, sobs leaving his mouth.

Techno ran upstairs, and Sam had enough. He went over to Phil and slapped him hard across the face.

“I know you are grieving dad, but your children fucking need a father right about now, and I can’t do it anymore,” Sam said, before walking away before tears slipped down his face.

Phil stared after them, a mixture of shock, disbelief and sadness playing on his face.

Tubbo was in complete disarray, before joining Puffy.

“Text Karl on my phone,” she said, handing it to him. “Tell him what’s happening, ok?” Tubbo nodded, trying to dial but failing. Puffy took his hands and looked him in the eyes. 

“It’s okay Tubbo, he will be safe.”

———————

It was cold. Tommy wished he grabbed another jacket as he sat on the lowest branch of a tree, shivering.

Tears gently fell down his face as he admitted to himself what he should have a while ago, that he should have died. Should of heard it, pushed Tubbo out of the way, he should of- 

“You come here?” A deep voice came from behind him, before he felt a jacket be put over him. He looked over and saw a boy with sunglasses, brown tousled hair, a grey shirt, jeans and platform boots sit next to him on the thick branch. The jacket he gave him was red, with puffy accents around the base.

“I heard about Wilbur, Tommy, and I am so sorry.” The boy said, looking at him. 

“I’m Eret, a pretty close friend of Wil’s from theatre classes.”

Tommy stared blankly, not processing. Eret sighed and gently put an arm around him.

“Want to hear a song Wilbur sang a lot? He said he learned it for you.”

Tommy nodded, leaning towards the warmth.

Eret sighed, and began in a low voice.

“Just close your eyes, 

The sun is going down,

You’ll be alright,

No one can hurt you now.

Come morning light, you and I’ll be safe

And 

Sound.

Don’t you dare look out your window, 

Darling everything’s on fire…”

Eret continued on as Tommy slowly fell into a peaceful sleep, huddling into the warmth and sighing.

“Night Wilby.”

—————————

“So, decided to join us?”

“...yes.” Wasn’t like I had a choice.

“Perfect. Now, here are your assignments…”

I don’t want to, please, I love him.

“Okay.”

  
Why...  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Tommy blames himself, Techno also and relives past memories. 
> 
> Techno sees Tommy wearing Wil’s turtleneck and lashes out, saying he should have died instead of Wil. Tommy runs and meets Eret.
> 
> Someone is found in a difficult situation.


	7. I’ll Pack Mine Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really triggering in this chapter!
> 
> TW: Abuse mention, mentions of Wilbur’s death, and psych ward setting.

**Eret’s POV:**

“Night Wilby.” 

The small boy fell against me, unconscious, unaware of me tensing at that nickname. After a minute, I kept quietly humming, drawing my fingers through his golden hair, appearing almost pink in the sunset.

I watched the stars slowly rise in the front of the park, covering the sky like white freckles, the moon shining brilliantly in the cloud-free sky, the small boy next to me wrapping his skinny arms around my waist and sighing, seeming to be sleeping peacefully. Upon further inspection, I saw deep bags under his eyes, and realized he must have had problems sleeping, hence why he fell asleep on me.

So this was Tommy huh? Wilbur always said he was yelling and being a feral fucker, but you could always tell they had a special bond between them. The way Wil’s eyes softened when he saw or talked about the boy he considered a brother. And the way this boy acted, curled into my side and face covered by a jacket, gently snoring, it was almost a shell of what Wil described.

Wil and I were never close, we were just two extroverted theatre kids who found each other and became mutual friends. I never met his family or anyone, never even been to the orphanage he grew up in.

I slowly and carefully jumped off the tree, carrying the small boy on my back. He nestled his face in between my shoulder blades, and an urge to protect him from everything shot through me. Is this what Wilbur felt?

I trudged off towards the direction the boy came from, spotting a sign almost 15 minutes into walking.

“Jesus kid you ran all the way here?” I mumbled as I gently shifted him, knocking on the door.

A girl with rainbow bangs, puffy hair, a striped shirt, leather jacket and blue ripped jeans answered, her eyes immediately lighting up.

“Oh, thank god, you found him! Me and Tubbo were worried sick,” She sighed in relief, taking the boy gently from my back. A shorter boy ran up behind her, and upon seeing Tommy he started crying in relief.

The girl tried to offer me back my hoodie, but I was already declining. 

“It was a gift I was gonna give Wil. Since he’s gone, I want him to have it.” I said, smiling.

“I am so sorry for your guy’s loss.” I said, waving goodbye before walking away.

I took off my sunglasses. I had a rare case of light sensitivity, where if I went out in sunlight without sunglasses I could possibly go blind if I kept it off for too long.

I heard a rustling behind me and sighed.

“Yes, Quackity?”

**3rd Person POV:**

Quackity came out from behind the bush, gently shaking in only a tee and jeans. His tattoo on his back was more visible, a pair of small duck wings that lead also to his arms, and he was fiddling with the chain he always wore on his wrist.

“Aren’t you cold, dude?” Eret asked in concern, walking over. He was massive compared to Quackity’s 5 6’, Eret being nearly 7 2’ in her platforms.

“A little, yeah. Schlatt sent me.” Quackity said, looking down at the ground.

Eret’s face changed to rage before back into concern, not wanting to startle the boy.

“You know Schlatt’s not a good person, right?”

Quackity’s head whipped up at that. 

“He’s not. Sure, he does weird things but it’s my-“

Eret put his hands on Quackity’s shoulders. 

“I know what Schlatt does, okay? I used to be you. I can help okay?”

Quackity’s eyes filled with tears reflecting Eret’s concerned face.

“You don’t get it, he would hur-“ Quackity shut up, staring down at the ground.

“Schlatt wants you to be behind the school tomorrow at noon to discuss the plans.”

“Quackity, I have a safe place. Do you need one?” Eret said, not breaking eye contact with the small man.

Quackity looked like he would start nodding, but shook his head, murmured “Goodbye.” And started walking away.

Eret sighed, concern flooding his heart for the small boy. He knew what Schlatt could do, the impact he could cause.

They put their sunglasses back on and walked off towards her apartment uptown.

——————————

Karl swore he was going crazy.

He was in a different place entirely, probably a psych ward judging by the room, with doctors or nurses coming in every hour or so to make sure he was okay.

He got why though. The thought of his brother’s body made him want to scream and puke all over again. The blue staining his hoodie, hair flying on the wind, and eyes wide open, a slight smile on his face.

He just hoped Phil and Techno were okay. He knew Phil already lost someone close to him and Techno was his biological brother; he couldn’t even imagine the cold claws of grief he carried already closing tighter than they were.

A doctor and an assistant Karl knew walked in.

“Well Karl, with luck you can go home sometime this week!”

The doctor said, then went to the machines that Karl was hooked up to.

“Everything looks good! I’ll get the therapist in here, and Frost can you make sure he’s okay?” 

The doctor said, talking to the blond haired boy standing near the entrance.

Frost, known to a lot of people as Ant, was a senior in college and took on-the-job training. He worked here, and his boyfriend Red came in to check on the patients in the psych ward floors. Karl knew both of them, having seen Red before and Red also being a therapist volunteer at the orphanage.

The doctor left and Ant whooped, sitting down.

“You get to go home probably tomorrow if Red says you are ready!” He said, smiling at him with those weirdly cat-like eyes.

Karl smiled at his enthusiasm though. He wanted to see Sap again, and see his friends and family. He’s been here for nearly 5 days according to Ant.

A slight knock rang on the door, Red coming in and smiling at his boyfriend’s antics.

“I could hear you down the hall, babe,” he said, motioning his head out the door.

Ant smiled, got up, and hugged him on the way out.

“See you at home!” 

He said, running back down the hallway. Red sighed before pulling up a chair.

“Look, this is gonna be boring as hell, I know, but it’s a mandate. I know you are ready to go home, perhaps with meds for nightmares and definitely regularly seeing me. You ready?”

Karl nodded, staring out the window.

——————

Karl stood outside the hospital, the place itself making him feel nervous. Red and Ant both stood with him, waiting. He knew it wasn’t just because it was mandated, he knew it was because they wanted to make sure he was okay.

Soon, the familiar motorcycle pulled up. Sam waved to him from the seat, and Karl gently hugged Ant and Red before getting in, his phone secured in his pocket.

Sam filled him in, and Karl couldn’t help gasping at parts, and feeling rage at Techno.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked when they got home, gently hugging him.

Karl shrugged before walking upstairs, past Puffy and Tubbo playing with the kids, past Wilbur’s old room, past Tommy’s room, past all the memories he shared.

He sat down on his bed before checking his phone, going straight for the texts from Sap.

_ Hey are you good? _

_ I know it can be hard _

_ Call me if you need to talk _

_ Karl? _

_ Oh I just got informed _

_ I’ll wait! _

Karl sadly smiled, before pressing the call button. Sap picked up on the second ring.

“Karl! Hey! Thank god you’re okay!” The excitement was clear from the others' voice.

“Are you okay? I am so sorry.” Sap said, his voice calming down into sympathy.

“Hey, yeah it’s… its just been hard.” Karl said, sighing and tears filling as he remembered more. Before he knew it, he was spilling out memories from when he arrived before the death, memories he loved, hated, and didn’t appreciate until the person who made them was gone. Sap just listened, tried not to talk at all unless Karl stopped. 

“Karl, I am so sorry. My mom’s fucking calling me, I have to go. Please, call later?” Sap said after 2 hours, a voice yelling in the background.

“Okay, bye!” Karl said, and once the hung-up screen played, he let the tears skid down his face. He opened his secret sketchbook where he saw drawings of Wil. Wil just smiling. Wil and Techno. Young Wil and Phil getting ice cream. Wil holding his younger siblings. Wil just being there.

Karl realized he was really gone at that moment, and sobbed harder, dry retching mixing in. Someone ran in, someone with green hair. 

“Sam?” Karl slurred before passing out.

—————————

Phil came down to an anxious Sam and Tubbo.

“Is he okay?” Sam asked, wanting to go back upstairs.

“He will be, just had a massive panic attack. I think it finally clicked for him.” Phil said sadly, sitting down on the armchair. 

Sam sighed. “Poor kid, he was really close to Wilbur..”

Tubbo mutely nodded before feeling a tug at his pant leg. 

“I wanna go to the park!” Ghost said, clutching Glatts hand, while another kid hung on to them.

Recently, a new 6 year old joined. His older brother, dressed in a white hoodie pulled down so low you couldn’t see his face, was caught on the security cameras. He placed a blonde boy dressed in all purple on the doorstep and left. 

His name was Purpled and he got along quite well with the other 2, and followed the slightly younger boys, joining in all the chaos with his little sword plushie he kept. 

Tubbo forced a smile and said “Sorry guys, not right now, okay? I’m a bit busy, maybe go see Puffy?”

Ghost nodded, hugging Tubbo’s leg before scampering off, Glatt and Purpled following him laughing.

Sam looked on sadly, sighing. “They are so young, we can’t tell them what happened.”

“I think we should.” A voice cut in, Fundy coming out of the kitchen, with a short bob.

“Fundy did you cut your hair?” Phil asked, shock etched into every one of his features. 

Fundy shrugged. “It was too long. Anyways, we should tell them. They knew Wil,” No one missed the way the fox-like boys voice quaked on the name, before he cleared his throat,

“They knew him as well as any of us. They deserve it.”

“But they are 5 and 6.” Phil said standing up. “We aren’t telling them anything. They’re too young to have this news delivered.”

“Actually,” Tubbo said, standing up as well. “I think we should tell them. We can’t keep up the lie that he’s on a trip forever dad.”

Phil sighed, dropping his shoulders. “As long as I don’t say it to them.” He walked away, presumably up to his office.

Sam faced them, his face saddened. 

“Let’s go tell them then.”

——————————————-

“Did you do it?”

“Yes.” Not like I wanted to.

“Good. And you?”

“Yes sir.” His voice shook. He’s scared.

“Good boys. Time for the plan to go forwards.” His voice was smug. God I hated that voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dudes, thank you all so so much for the kudos and comments and reads. I love coming home and seeing all the support this 2 AM thought has gotten.
> 
> I will be writing another fic! The plot isn’t finalized, but watch out for that!
> 
> Also I know the fic is going by quick, but this is just the beginning, I have a ton of ideas for this and a sequel I want to write of them after collage!
> 
> Also next chapter, uh, look I’m sorry-


	8. Can Barely See the Pavement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short! I have big plans and the plot is finally starting! Please enjoy this chapter!
> 
> TW: Killing someone (death) and mentions of abuse and parental neglect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this one was fun to write! Also you enjoy fluff? Well uh I have some bad news-
> 
> But this is where the plot officially kicks off! I have so many plans for this and am so excited!

The day the boys went back was hell. Sap, George, and Dream, all going back shortly after the accident, immediately ran over and hugged the people they knew. George stared at Fundy’s tousled short bob, but when was caught stared away.

“Are you guys okay?” Sap asked, looking at the small group. Karl nodded, adjusting his heavy book bag and holding his new sketchbook in his arms.

Sam wanted to stay home and make sure Phil was okay, and also keep an eye on Puffy, who seemed to be overworking herself for the children, not going home for her weekend break.

Karl knew it laid unspoken, but he knew they where planning on cleaning out Wilbur’s room. Techno made it difficult, not letting anyone touch his little brothers room, but he left back to his house in the dead of night, unable to cope with the memories anymore. Karl knew Phil would visit him soon, once he could.

Karl walked Tommy, who was strangely silent and withdrawn, wearing a hoodie Karl had never seen, and he met Ranboo and Tubbo at the junction (Tommy hugged Ranboo, but threatened to vlog gun him if he told anyone). The three walked off, lots of curses coming from Tommy with laughing from Ranboo. Karl didn’t realize until later he didn’t have vitaligo; his skin was clear. He made a mental note to ask Tommy when he got back.

They all walked off to their separate classes, Karl nodding at Bad. Bad knew what had happened and they spent most of the class laughing and chatting, trying to forget those pale eyes and small smile. Bad told him more about Skeppy and his channels, and also the animatied story they where working on with a team of people.

———————-

Sap walked towards the bathroom, but paused and peeked around the corner when he heard Jacobs voice.

“That bitch think he’s so smart, walking around with another sketchbook. What do you think guys?”

A bunch of laughing followed, with elbowing and jeering.

“Jacob, you will not fucking touch him.” Sap said, coming out from the corner.

“Oh why? Is he your little boyfriend~” He jeered, the boys behind him cracking up. Sap didn’t see the younger one with the blue hoodie, but the rest where there from that bathroom incident. Jeeze that was only a week and a half ago?

“I trusted you Jacob, now fuck off. Both me and him.” Sap said, turning around.

“Okay baby~” Jacob replied, jeering. His laughter was cut of by Sap punching him in the jaw.

They sprawled on the floor, but Sap having the advantage quickly pinned him and started punching him repeatedly in the face. He didn’t realize Jacob was unconscious, didn’t realize that blood was streaming out of a broken nose, and didn’t realize he was screaming and sobbing.

He felt two people pull him off and away, him weakly struggling, before he turned around and cried into the lime green and blue sweaters.

———————-

“What do you mean he’s suspended?” Karl nearly screamed, throwing his book at the wall next to him. Dream shoved George forwards and backed up. Bad sat next to Karl, gently taking his hands and rubbing his knuckles.

Skeppy stood off to the side, not really knowing what to do. George looked at Dream behind him, gesturing forward.

He sighed and crouched in front of Karl.

“He got suspended cause he beat the shit outta Jacob.”

“Isn’t that his boyfriend?” Skeppy asked, making everyone pause.

“Ex.” Bad said, with a tone that indicated a lot more force to that word than just an ex,

“Ex?” Karl asked, calmed down enough and thanking Dream as he handed him his book he threw at the wall.

“Abusive ex more like it, that fricking muffin.” Bad muttered, making Skeppy dramatically gasp. 

“Bad cursed!”

Bad blushed and screamed back “No I didn’t you muffinhead!” 

Karl laughed while the couple continued bickering back and forth, then looked back at his hands.

“He’s only gone for this week.” Dream said, sitting back next to him. Karl mutely nodded, not looking up.

“He did it for you y’a know?” 

Karl looked up at that. 

“Jacob, that damn ass, was taunting you and was probably planning a repeat of the bathroom incident.”

Karl stared at the man with a white face mask. 

“That honk.”

——————-

Tubbo decided he’ll have to go back to his house tonight. His home life sucked, no one cared about a middle sibling, but they probably noticed he was away for 2ish weeks.

He waved bye to Tommy, who went home with Karl, and Ranboo, who he tried to convince multiple times that he didn’t need to wear foundation to cover his vitiligo, but there he was.

Tubbo sighed and put on his headphones, listening to a random song by Cavetown.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and tensed up, prepared to fight. But when he turned around, he relaxed. It was a guy in his grade, Punz.

“Hey Punz!” Tubbo said, taking out the earbuds and packing them neatly in his pocket with his phone.

Punz, his white hoodie up like it normally was, smiled. 

“Hey Tubbo. What’s up?”

“A lot, and not good stuff either.” Tubbo said as he kicked a stone on the road.

“Like what?” Punz asked, slinging his book bag over the other shoulder.

Tubbo explained what happened the past 2 weeks, starting with the start of school, then the car accident and finally now.

He swore he could hear Punz inhale sharply at certain points, but he was to invested in telling his friend what had happened.

“Oh, Tubbo, I am so sorry.” Punz said, his floofy blond hair bobbing in front of his face.

“Nah, it’s been really hard for Tommy. I feel bad.” Tubbo said, voice choking up as he thought of his friend's tear-filled face.

Punz took a deep breath before saying, “So I have a friend who is in collage, and he wants to meet you later!”

Tubbo turned around, curious. 

“Who?”

“Schlatt.” Punz responded, not noticing Tubbo gaping at him

“You mean the one Eret said mentally abused them for 2 years and is now abusing Quackity? Dude I’m sorry but I can’t hang out with him nor you if you are associated.” Tubbo said quickly, before sprinting away.

Punz stared at the bee clip that had fallen on the ground, before picking it up and letting tears fall for his oldest friend.

—————————-

I was shaking, begging.

“He’s just a kid.” 

“So? You failed.”

“I tried!”

The man tutted.

“But failed.”

A loud noise. A burst of light. The hoodie, thrown off to the side, flecked with blood. 

The others, unmoving, scared of the man.

The unmoving, young eyes full of betrayal, stars reflecting in them as they stared forever at the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (;


	9. Welcome to My Chessboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK HEAVY TW ON THIS
> 
> Jeeze my hand hurts, but uh please don’t kill me-  
> This chapter goes very very fast, it will be slower in the next couple. Sorry bout it!
> 
> TW: Death, thr0wlng up bile, panic attacks, someone being shot, someone going in shock, heavy heavy angst like seriously-
> 
> (Recap at end)

Tubbo walked home, his feet hitting the ground and sending jolts through him that he couldn’t feel.

He was too caught up in thoughts, worry and betrayal for Punz flying around and making a hurricane of emotions in his stomach. He was betrayed, knowing Punz was friends with a person who caused one of his friends so much pain, but worried because he knew what Schlatt was capable of, still having to comfort Eret at ungodly hours because of nightmares he has from when Schlatt used her like a pawn.

He walked through the door to be greeted with an unusually quiet house. Usually his younger sister Alyssa was playing piano, her being declared a prodigy from age 8, and his older sister was baking in the kitchen or preparing dinner while studying. Niki looked nothing like him; she was more like their dad with a lithe body, longer legs and blonde hair; she dyed it a bright pink in her senior year as an act of rebellion against their parents. Tubbo was built more like his mom, with a shorter, rounder frame, straight coffee-brown hair, and round eyes.

“Hello?” Tubbo called out, gently placing his book bag down, noticing how his two siblings' doors were closed, which was odd.

“Hello Tubbo, I wish to talk.” A man in a suit said, raising from the sofa and standing up, hands clasped behind his back and grinning. Tubbo knew him from Eret’s descriptions, a man clad in a business suit and shoes, with coffee-tinted skin and caramel eyes with square pupils due to a concussion.

Tubbo felt himself start to hyperventilate as his mom came around, slightly shorter than Schlatt.

“You will go with him Tubbo, he said he can help you with business, which is expected for you to know when you take over Snowchester Inc.”

Tubbo mutely nodded, to catch up in his own thoughts swirling around in him, ripping into his mind as Schlatt clasped a iron hand on his shoulder, guiding him out the door.

———————————-

“Hey Karl, Fundy, have you guys seen Purpled? Ghost and Glatt said he left a couple of hours ago.” Sam asked the two teens as they prepared dinner side by side, Karl cutting vegetables and Fundy mixing together spices and sprinkling.

Karl frowned, knowing Purpled would never willingly run off. The younger kid had emotional separation anxiety, not straying too far and panicking if he was left alone for long. He was attached to Ghost, Glatt, and Puffy, often holding one of their hands and always asking if he could go with them.

Karl wiped his hands off on the towel, not wanting his hands to reek like onion.

“I’ll go talk to Ghost and Glatt.” He noticed Fundy was tense, and made a mental note to talk to Sam later about how off the fox-like boy was.

He walked up the steps to the room the two shared, and stopped when he heard hushed whispering.

“We need to tell them Glatt” Ghost, sounding like he was close to tears.

“He said he would hurt us!” Glatt, sounded panicked.

Sobs burst through the door, causing Karl to run downstairs screaming for a meetup in the living room.

Fundy and Sam ran in, followed by Tommy, stumbling down the steps. Phil darted in from the room adjacent to the living room, followed by Puffy.

Karl explained what happened in a panic, Puffy quickly running upstairs and Phil going to call the cops.

Karl pulled out his phone with shaky fingers and called Sap, praying he would pick up.

Please, please, ple-

‘Hello?’

‘Sap thank the gods you honk,’ Karl responded, his breathing erratic and his knuckles turning white from clutching the phone. Sam gently took his hands, rubbing his knuckles and taking the phone. Fundy came over and awkwardly held the slightly taller boy, rocking them back and forth and counting out breaths for Karl to follow.

‘This is Sam, Karl’s older brother.’

‘Sam? Is Karl alright?’ 

Sam could hear others in the background being hushed as Sap’s voice turned panicked.

‘He is okay, one of our little siblings went missing and we need to look for him. Can you help?’

‘If course, I am with Dream, Bad, Skeppy and George. They can help to. Did someone call the police?’

‘Yes, our car-mom. Can you meet us at the corner of L’man and Topia street?’

‘Be there in 10.’ Sam heard the tell tale click of the phone, and pulled away. 

“I’m going to you fucks.” Tommy said, staring at them, definitely. 

“Ok. Fundy, is Karl okay now?” Sam asked, getting a nod. He threw them a hoodie from the coat rack before shrugging on a leather jacket and running out of the house, the three boys following, Fundy leaving a text as he ran.

—————————————

The small group met up, and Bad ran over to comfort Karl, who still had tears streaming down his face.

“Okay, Dream and George take L’man. Bad and Skeppy take near the park. I’ll ask around with Fundy, and Karl, Tommy and Sap you guys take Topia.

Everyone nodded, exchanging phone numbers, before running off in their respective directions.

Dream and George darted around the street and local park, calling out the boy's name but to no response.

Tommy was panting and trying to keep up as Karl and Sap raced sporadically around Topia street and downtown, but they still couldn’t find the boy.

Bad gently called for the boy in the park, Skeppy asking around.

Sam asked around for if anyone saw a 5 year old in a purple hoodie and sweats, and eventually got an answer. 

“I saw this weird business man dude have someone akin to that description,” A elderly woman said, pointing off in a direction. After thanking the woman, Sam took off, calling everyone and telling them to meet up at the original location.

Once everyone was there, Sam told them what he figured out from the old lady.

“I think we should take a small break,” Bad said, nodding his head at Tommy and George, who looked exhausted and were breathing very heavily.

Sam nodded and got water from a local 7-11, realizing that this was were Wil died. He shook that out of his head, and his phone rang in his pocket.

‘Sam, where the hell are you, Karl, Fundy, and Tommy?’ Dad’s panicked voice rang out from the phone.

‘Dad, we are all safe and with some friends from school. We learned where Purpled is and-“

At that moment, there came a heart wrenching scream of someone in pain. Sam hung up, dropping the water and running in that direction, being joined by the others.

In a well hidden clearing, they saw purple and white and ran in that direction, Tommy and George panting behind him.

What they saw there was horrific.

Sap tucked Karl in his arms, but the scene was burned into his mind, crawling into his lungs and mind like vines, making him unable to breathe, to think. 

A person in a white clad hoodie resting his head on the newest addition to his family, blood staining the hoodie pink, his wrists tied behind his back sloppily with rope. Tears streamed down his face, choked sobs and ”Please”‘s coming out of his mouth. 

Purpled laid there, blood foaming at his mouth. He looked so frail in his black tank and purple sweats, a hole torn in his tank leaking blood. His purple hoodie, thrown off to the side, was flecked with blood, and blood fanned out behind him like wings.

Tommy dry retched behind them, Sam going over and holding his younger brother. George buried his face in Dreams sweatshirt, whimpering. Dream carried him out of the clearing, Bad following. Dream came back a minute later, and with a nod at Skeppy gently approached the scene. 

Dream placed his hand on the man, and with a gasp realized he couldn’t be older than 17. He had a bruise on one eye, and a split lip, as well as numerous other cuts on his face, neck, hands and probably his torso. His wrists were rubbed raw from the rope, and his eyes were glazed over, breathing way too fast and repeating ‘Please’ like a mantra.

Dream cut his wrists out of the rope, and the boy fell slack against him, whimpering and murmuring.

Skeppy approached the body, realizing he was dead by a gun. A red rose was tucked in his hair, and his face was strangely angelic. His eyes were slightly tinted red from the sunset above him, and his blond hair was spread around him like a halo.

He looked like an angel, the halo his hair and him flying on wings of blood. Skeppy gently closed the boy's eyes, picking up the body, choking back tears. He had to stay strong for his friends and boyfriend.

He looked around and saw his damaged family and friends. 

Dream cratiling the boy who was still whimpering and obviously in shock.

Bad’s reassured whispers coming from the trees, covered by choked sobs.

Tommy throwing up bile as Sam held his hair back, supporting him both mentally and physically.

Karl staring at the boy in Skeppy’s arms, tears flowing down his face and words being whispered that he couldn’t hear. Sap gently behind him, grounding him.

Fundy standing off to the side, calling someone on his phone.

The pink carnations, stained red with blood, that surrounded them.

——————————

Punz stared down through blurred eyes at his younger brother he loved so much. 

‘I did exactly as you said bro, I raised my head up high.‘ Purpled said, his small hand clutched in Punz.

‘I know, I know,’ Punz said, pressing his head against his dying brothers.

‘I was looking toward the sky...’ Purpled whispered, quietly.

‘We played piano...’ Purpled managed, looking at Punz. Punz smiled, tears still streaming down his face.

‘I taught you piano.’

‘Punz, I‘m so sorry...’ Purpled said, before his eyes glazed over and he was still. Punz let out the most heart wrenching scream, his head laying on his brother's unmoving chest, the pink carnations planted nearby stained with blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo meets up with Schlatt.
> 
> Purpled was killed, and Punz is mourning.
> 
> Btw Purpled is 5 my dudes


	10. If We Gotta Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The afternatj

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Hospital and psych ward setting, sedation

The police and ambulances’ lights blared in their faces as they stepped out of the clearing, Bad half-carrying, half-supporting George, Dream carrying the blonde-haired kid, who passed out mid-panic attack; his face was peaceful, but tear tracks stained his face, and his wrists and cuffs where dyed red from a mixture of his blood and Purpled. Skeppy carrying the body, tears threatening to escape. Sam was still with Tommy, who was still throwing up, and Sap holding the hand of Karl, who had tears falling down his face, flashing red and blue in the light. Fundy walked in the back, hands shoved in his black oversized hoodie, his ripped jeans having dirt all over them, and his Doc Martens illuminating the setting sun above them. He kept looking like he was going to run his hands through his hair but stopped when he remembered it was shoulder-length.

The police came, running up and demanding what happened. Skeppy, unable to hold it together, let loose a scream and fell, curling up, mixing sobs with maniacal laughter. Bad shoved George to Fundy, who took the shorter man and explained what happened to the police. Bad was crouched over his boyfriend, carding his fingers through Skeppy’s blue hair, letting the unstable boy clench onto his hoodie before he eventually fell unconscious.

“Please, sir, please stop hugging the dead body we need to be careful with that-“ A nurse said before she was elbowed by a police officer next to her.

All the others were interrogated by the police, and after deeming them too unstable to question, they let the paramedics and workers take over, scheduling a date for later interrogation and went to investigate the crime scene. 

The paramedics took over by taking Skeppy, George, Punz and Karl and loading them on stretchers, deeming them mentally unstable and need to be tested for shock, with the rest of the search crew road along by their choice. A couple of minutes later, Tommy was wheeled out on a stretcher, Sam following being interrogated by a female police officer with silver hair and grey eyes. 

Parents were called, including the parents of Punz who sounded drunk. Phil sounded anxious, and after promising to be at the hospital in 15 minutes, hung up.

_______________________________________

Punz blinked awake, groaning at the pain in his wrists before registering the beeping sounds. The familiar feeling of despair. The scratchiness of the sheets against the thin hospital gown. He immediately freaked out, knowing what happened last time.

_ This is for your own good son. His dad said as he turned away from his son in a wheelchair, screaming and being sedated. _

_ The fear as he woke up in a hospital-like bed in a room that was clean. He was trapped, and the feelings swirled around him, suffocating him. _

_ The pain as he dropped his younger brother off at the orphanage, promising him a better life than with their parents… _

“-id? KId. KID.”

Punz jolted, slamming his head into the blue-haired kid as he fought against his restraints, pinning him down to the bed. 

Another face joined the blue kid, who was murmuring reassuring words that dripped like honey. He had chestnut brown hair with white glasses, murmuring in the same tone. 

A third voice joined, and Punz focused on what they were saying. He was scared, feeling like a deer in headlights.

A doctor came in, with a needle full of a clear liquid, and Punz screamed, thrashing around in the sheets. The doctor very gently shushed him, forcing his head still and injecting the liquid into his neck. The world went slowly, the concerned three faces looking at each other before the world collapsed into black. 

___________________________

Skeppy rose from staring at the roof when he saw the blonde begin to thrash and whimper, going over. He was put in restraints after he woke up and fought, screaming about how he didn’t want to go back and giving the nurse who had him bruises before he was sedated. He felt sorry for the young boy, who turned out to be 16, but knew he couldn’t do anything as he was tenderly checked for injuries by a nurse, and told he had to stay in the ward for at least 3 days with no visitors to make sure he was mentally okay, with group therapy with the other 3. He sighed as he checked the calendar on the wall. September 3rd. He hoped he could get out soon, he was going to ask his amazing boyfriend to the annual fall dance on September 10th. It was sorta prom, but more drinking and drugs, and more corn and harvest themes. 

Karl gently blinked from sleep, remembering nothing, then everything at once. He didn’t realize he was crying until he heard someone come over and shush him gently, taking his hand and placing it on their chest. He breathed along until the tears stopped pouring down, where he saw Skeppy standing there in a hospital gown. He explained the situation and Karl groaned, slamming his head into his hands.

“At least we get to sleep more,” A voice joked. Karl looked over and laughed as he saw George laying down, seemingly half asleep, rolled over on his side. Karl looked over at the kid, still asleep.

“His name is Luke Punzer, or Punz. 17, parents run a popular business and are rich, brother…” Skeppy said, trailing off and gesturing to the medical folder.

“His brother was Purpled?” Karl asked in shock. He couldn’t even  _ think  _ how bad the grief was. He only knew the 5 year old for a couple weeks, but he was like a brother. This was Punz’s actual brother, and he had to see him die.

Skeppy nodded, and walked off towards the fourth bed. Karl looked around at the room; it was fairly simplistic, with a TV strapped to the wall, a desk, lamp with a bulb, a bookshelf full of books, and a window that was barred from the outside. 

Suddenly 2 nurses came in. After smiling, nodding, and introducing themselves, they gently transferred Punz to a roller bed and rolled him out, quietly shutting the door. Karl stood up, walked over to the window, and looked out of it, letting the wind from the partly open window flowing through his hair. 

___________________________

Bad, Dream, Fundy, Sap and Sam anxiously waited in the waiting room. Sam was pacing around, ignoring Bad who was trying to get him to sit down. Fundy sat incorrectly in an armchair, his legs slung over one arm and leaning against another, scrolling through his phone. Occasionally, his face would change, but it was always mustered back into that resting face that he wore like a mask. Dream was talking quietly to Sap in the corner; both wore a face of worry. 

Phil ran in, and Sam hugged him, falling into his father’s embrace. Phil murmured to him gently, threading his fingers through Sam’s hair. Sam felt like a child again, melting into the embrace. Tommy was still in the emergency room, to make sure he was okay and to replenish his fluids so they didn’t drop to dangerously low levels like they were like he was tested when he came in. 

Karl, George, and Skeppy were in the mental ward section of the hospital, where they could be watched so the hospital could make sure that none of them developed shock or PTSD, as they were hit the hardest.

Their family was in shambles, but Sam knew they could fix it.

  
  


_ Right? _

___________________________

“So, he refused?”

“Yes. And I have a special task for you, boy.”

  
  
  



	11. Dancing In the Dark, With You Between My Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are released from the mental ward, Tubbo and Fundy find themselves in a difficult position and Dream and George are gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT-  
> Thank you all SO SO much for all the support, I never thought I would get this far with a crackheaded idea I and my friends came up with at 2 AM. So seriously, thank you.
> 
> TW: Physical abuse, slight therapy mention, psych ward setting (very brief), manipulation.

The three days flew by in a blur of therapy, sleep and bonding between the three roommates. Punz was only seen at group therapy for the first 2 days, and never talked, only stayed staring at his hands clenched in his lap and nodding and shaking his head. The third day, the day they were scheduled to leave, the nurse explained Punz would be staying, so they wanted to get him introduced to the singular trauma therapist. 

While it flew by for the three, the orphanage was very different. Ghost and Glatt, upon learning the death, spend a lot of time alone. Ghost often stared off into space, unaware of his surroundings. Sometimes, it almost seemed like another person was there; one who was mature and could handle the trauma, often seen writing and playing with a toy guitar Wilbur got him or writing, and others Ghost was back, with that happy, infectious attitude and readiness to do anything, often dragging members of the house around.

Fundy spent more and more time in his room or staring at his phone. He would occasionally blush at it before escaping into another room. Eret stopped by to help Puffy and Sam, who took control of the household again as Phil was falling back into that emotionally distant state. The orphanage was quiet without Tommy running around with that nerf gun and smile, threatening to vlog gun people and initiating full-on food wars. Tubbo wasn't there; Tommy tried calling them in the events that transpired, but Tubbo never picked up. He was probably with Ranboo, who did know that Tommy was in the hospital and would be until he replenished his fluids and stopped throwing up.

Dream moved into Bad and Sap's apartment, unable to cope without any friends around. They comforted him to the best of his abilities, and both Dream and Sap tried to help Bad take a break, but he kept shrugging them off and pretending like everything was fine, even though both Dream and Sap could see the pain behind his eyes. 

____________

When the four got out, Bad ran, clutching to Skeppy and sobbing into the taller man's jacket, which he took off, wrapped around Bad and picked him up, whispering reassurances and nodding to the others who gathered. Dream ran to George, hugging him, Sap on his tail. You could practically sense the love the three shared for each other. Phil and Sam ran over to Tommy and Karl. Sam picked up Tommy and spinning him around slightly, and placed him down, tears leaking free and face hidden in his younger brother's hair. Phil gently hugged Karl, who clung to Phil's shirt. He missed the familiar voice of his adoptive father. Sap came over and gently hugged Karl after Phil let him go, and smiled as he walked away with George.

"See ya later DaVinci."

Phil looked at Karl, smirking. Karl shot back a look, before walking. 

"We should go to Niki's Bakery!" Tommy said, walking next to Sam. Sam and Phil exchanged a look. 

"It's been shut down kiddo."

____________

Fundy sat, his scuffed Doc Martens thudding against the side of the armchair as he waited for someone. He got weird looks from passerby's, probably due to his outfit; a black oversized hoodie with orange sleeves and ripped jeans with fishnets underneath, or it also could have been the way he was sitting. His bob was loose and slightly wavy from the shower he took beforehand. 

Someone entered, and by the way the energy changed in the small cafe, Fundy knew who it was immediately. He turned around to see Schlatt walking in with his typical suit on. Quackity trailed behind him, in an oversized blue jacket, jeans and heelies, and a small boy behind him. He was fiddling with his hands and nervously looking up at Schlatt. Quackity was next to him, looking as though he wanted to comfort him but by the red mark on his face, Fundy guessed he already tried. He stood up from the cosy corner, swallowing down his burning hatred for the man. 

_ Remember why you are doing this... _

Fundy grabbed his iced coffee before standing up and walking over to the small group, nodding a greeting to Quackity and the boy. Schlatt smiled menacingly at him, and the urge to smash the iced coffee straight into that up-kept, smug face. 

Schlatt gestured to the table near the exit, and Fundy sat in the corner, with Quackity and Tubbo taking a seat across from him. Schlatt sat next to Fundy and wrapped an arm around him, making Fundy tense and his breath shorten as he remembered the last time an adult did that...

Schlatt frowned and took his arm off, jerking Fundy's head towards him. 

"Breath you damn vulpine." 

He said as he released Fundy's face and pushed him away, causing Fundy to fall against the wall, catching his breath. Schlatt neatly smiled and gestured at Tubbo. 

"This is Tubbo, a close friend of Tommy's. He will be replacing Eret." He smoothly said, smiling as though he wasn't controlling them like dolls. Tubbo let out a small "Hi," as he stared at his lap. Schlatt quirked an eyebrow, and Tubbo quickly sat up straight. 

"Hi! I'm Tubbo, happy to meet you." Schlatt smiled at that, before clasping his hands.

"Now, let's get down to business."

____________

Dream woke up when a buzz from his phone shook in his hand. He checked the time, squinting against the burning white light. 

2:14 AM.

He picked it up seeing it was George, gruffly muttering a hello as he sat up. 

"Hey, I'm sorry I couldn't sleep," George said, but Dream, having been friends with George for a while, stood up. 

"Meet me in 5?"

"Yeah..."

Dream was on the roof of the building the two shared, and George came up, his eyes shining in the moonlight. Dream quickly put his hoodie over the boy who came up in nothing but sleeps pants and a sleep top, and George bundled in it. Dream smiled at the shorter boy before sitting down, George next to him.

"So..." George began, nervously fiddling with the hoodie sleeves that draped past his hands. Dream looked over at him, noticing the pale boy blushing in the moonlight.

"So what?" He asked, gently moving so he was facing George. 

"Willyougototheharvestdancewithme" George burst out, immediately hiding in his hoodie, apologies mixed with self-deprecation. Dream sat in shock, before standing and pulling George to his feet. George braced as if Dream was going to hit him, but when Dream held one hand and put the other on his waist, George looked up in shock.

Dream smiled, and gently nodded as he led George. George leaned his head against the boy's chest, letting him lead in the moonlight that shone on the sight, happy tears falling down his face.

Little did they know a vixen had seen everything, and tears illuminated by the stars were streaming down his face as he stood in the shadow of them below, bruises up and down his arms, chest and a couple of marks on his face, stinging as tears slid down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are about half-3/4's done!
> 
> Let me know if you want a sequel to this, and I will be sure to write one!


	12. The Gravity Went Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are explored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY EXTREME TW ON THIS.
> 
> Suicide attempt (Pills), abuse (physical and mental), mentions of abuse.
> 
> As always recap at the end!
> 
> Less than 10 chapters left my friends!

Tommy was coming home from the hospital today. 

Karl shoved books in his bag from the late-night study session he did when he couldn't sleep, humming lightly to Cavetown. He heard a knock on the door and opened it to see Fundy standing there. He was dressed insensibly for the 70-degree whether they planned to have today in an oversized hoodie and baggy jeans with Converse. Karl looked up at him and gasped slightly, seeing the bruises across his face and neck. He had a black eye, with a bruise on either side of his neck and what seemed to be choke marks. 

"Are you good dude?" Karl said, about to call Phil. Fundy quickly slapped a hand over his mouth before nodding.

"I'm fine, I went on a walk last night and almost got mugged. I'm just here to say Sam wants you in the kitchen." He said before releasing Karl and stepping back. He put his earbuds back in and walking down the hall. Karl looked after him for a second as the dying notes of Cavetown filling his room as he walked back inside, shutting the door behind him.

___________

Karl knocked on the spruce wood of Phil's office a couple of times before Puffy answered. 

"Sorry Karl, Phil isn't available right now. Can you come back after school?" 

Karl was surprised, to say the least. Even if Phil was not good he always made time for his kids. Especially now that all the craziness was happening and his son was returning from the hospital. 

Karl nodded, waving bye before Puffy shut the door. He could hear murmured conversation, voices talking. Against his better judgement, he leaned into the door quietly.

"This is Dr H, okay Ghost?" Phil.

"Why is he here?" Ghost, sounding nervous, shuffling.

"Well, I heard you are showing symptoms of something, and I'm just here to test you, okay son?"

"Karl!" Karl jolted away from the door as if it was fire and ran down the stairs, meeting Sam, who shot him a weird look. 

"You ready to go? We are taking my car today Fundy and Tubbo need a ride."

Karl nodded before grabbing his bookbag, his brain not shutting up about the conversation he overheard. 

___________

"So are you gonna ask that Karl kid to Harvest?" Dream asked Sap next to him in the passenger's seat, not taking his eyes off the road. Sap sputtered as George laughed in the back. 

"No! We are just friends I've only know him for two months!" Sap sputtered out, choking on the soda he had next to him. 

George, despite both boys being unable to see him, rolled his eyes. "Haven't you seen those shitty, straight, collage romcoms? The hetero couple always lips lock within the first two weeks."

Dream laughed at that, and Sap buried his head in his hands and screamed. 

"I and Karl are friends you asshole!" 

George laughed with a "Whatever," and went back to scrolling on whatever he was. Sap, after calming down, smirked.

"What about you and Dream last night?"

Now it was Dream's turn to break out stuttering, while George sat as still as a rock, his face bright red. 

"How did you know?" George asked, confused. 

"I heard someone pass my room as I was studying for a damn test, when I went to open it and saw no one, I checked the roof and saw you two dancing." Sap showed a picture to George on his phone of what he just said, and George shrieked and Dream slammed his head into the wheel, blaring the horn as Sap laughed like crazy.

___________

Quackity stood in front of the mirror, not noticing his dark bags under his eyes or the fact he was so skinny but noticed what Schlatt told him. That he was to girl-like, too ugly with that too-big face and feminine body. 

_ "Schlatt please..." Quackity pleaded as Schlatt downed another beer. "You are going to die at this rate,"  _

_ "SO?" The man thundered and slurred, standing up and smacking Quackity enough to get his head spinning.  _

_ "It's because of me you are away from her, don't make me fucking regret it," Schlatt said, before turning away, leaving Quackity a crying mess on the floor. _

Quackity stood in the bathroom, the bottle of anti-depressants Schlatt got him clutched in his hand. 

_ "You need to be fucking happier," Schlatt said, basically throwing the small bottle of pills at Quackity. Quackity read the label; anti-depressants, only use under Doctor supervision. He brought this up to Schlatt. _

_ "Look, you better be grateful I'm doing something for your sorry ass, ok. I could have left you with her, and I can take those back." _

Quackity uncapped the pills, pouring what was left of the miniature white ovals into his hand. They looked like candy. Quackity looked up at his tear-streaked face in the mirror, thinking of everyone he hurt. 

_ His little sister. _

_ Eret. _

_ The entire family of Wilbur. _

_ Wilbur  _

_ Fundy _

_ Tubbo _

_ Punz _

_ Purpled _

"Wow." His voice ricocheted off the walls, warbling and in pain.

"I really am the bad guy."

He raised his hand to his mouth, but was slammed into behind and drawn into a hug, and suddenly he was trying to get away but wanting to stay there, he was so confused, he wanted to be done but the warmth was so, so nice... 

___________

Karl walked out of the classroom, asking Bad and Skeppy to tell the group he would be a bit late. He put on a random playlist and walked towards the only other bathroom he knew in the hall. He walked in, and his bookbag thudded as it fell, his earbuds being ripped out as he shoved the phone in his pocket and ran over, almost tackle hugging the shorter boy.

He immediately hugged him, murmuring nonsense. The boy seemed conflicted, first moving away but then huddling back, making a confused noise. 

Karl gently shushed him, running his hand not holding the boy to stroke through the boy's raven back, collar-length hair, the beanie he once wore on the floor. Once he felt the boy's breaths shorten out, he pulled away and his heart hurt. Upon realizing, the boy fell asleep, he gently undid the fist the boy clenched, taking the pills and throwing them in the rubbish can. He gently slung the boy on his back, promising one thing to himself as he gathered his and the boy's stuff.

_ I will protect him from this. He will not die like her.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quackity is abused and tries to take his life.


End file.
